Mend My Broken Heart
by Ms.Erie MoReed
Summary: Naruto past was hard to deal with but putting up the mask he hid himself from the world starting a new school will a curtain Raven shatter that mask or what is left of his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**hello this is my new story that i hope all of you will enjoy**_

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:1,144 (sorry its so short ill make the next chap longer)_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki_

_I've lived a life of hurt everyone I know and love gone or has forgotten me_

_it wasn't until I met him...funny how love can turn your world upside down_

_And this is how it all started_

_how I fell in love with the man that held my heart in his hands...and crushed what was left of it_

"But Iruka I don't want to go all the kids are gonna treat me the same as the last school" 15 year old Naruto wailed as a very pissed Iruka tried to pull Naruto from the car "Naruto Uzumaki you get your behind out of this car this instance"

finally Narutos grip slip causing him and Iruka to go flying backwards "ow" Naruto grumbled "." Naruto look behind him to see his ass right on Iruka chest "eep I'm sorry" he quickly got up give him a cheeky grin

"Naruto...*sigh* don't worry ok Kakashi here and you'll make tons of friends just go to the office to get your schedule" Narutopouted cutely "fine" with that he turned and walk through the school gates

...

(Office)

"umm excuse me miss" a young women ran around the a pig stuck to her back "umm miss...MISS!" The women stopped her frantic running and turn her attention to the young blond "oh!I'm sorry can I help you" she took a seat at her desk

"um yes I'm new I need my schedule Uzumuki Naruto" she started to type away at the computer "well that's a strange name for a girl but yep here you are" just then she felt a deathly Aura she turn to see a very unhappy Naruto "I am not a girl" she let out a 'opps' then pulled out a small paper handing it to him

"here you go and I'm terribly sorry" Naruto just grunted stomping out making his leave. As he walk out the hall way he notice he's yet to see other students he pull out his watch that read 7:55 "were the hell is everyone" as he walk down the hall he turn the corner to run into a strong chest knocking him down on his small bottom

he let out a groan soon there was a pale hand stretch out in front of him he look up to meet midnight black eyes "sorry you ok" he took hold of the hand that hosted him up easily "u-uh its ok" he continued to stare into the boys eyes the boy let a smirk grace his lips "you gonna hold my hand all day?"

Naruto look down to see their hands still intertwined he shot his head back "s-sorry" 'what the hell is wrong with me' he notice the boy looking him up and down with a confused and amused look on his face "what?"

The boy scratch the back of his head "why are you wearing a boys uniform a vain popped "because I am a BOY" the boy raise both eyebrows he walk closer to Naruto poking his pecks "well what ya know"

a dark red blush creeped up Naruto face he smacked the hand away "keep your hands to yourself" the boy back up smirking down at Naruto "sorry I just assume since you-" he was quickly cut off by Naruto

"yeah yeah because I'm small and have more hips then any chick you've probably fucked" he then herd a chuckle he turn to see the boy with a amused look on his face "well that except the fucking part and" he put his finger under Narutos chin lifting it

"your so damn SEXY" if naruto got and redder it was right now "n-nani!" The boy let go chuckling "I'm kidding..well kinda" he out stretch his hand "hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are?" Naruto look at the hand then back to Sasuke he took hold of the hand a cheeky grin spread across is face

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Sasuke let go patting Narutos head "just call me Sasuke" he was giving a smile "ok Sasuke" Sasuke drap his arm around Naruto neck "hmm normally I don't talk to people like yourself but I like you were gonna be good friends Uzumaki"

a pink blush spread over his face "um Sasuke..can you help me with my classes" Sasuke took the sheet examining it "well your in luck we have all but two classes together"

_1st period- world history Jiraiya_

_2nd-english Kakashi_

_3rd-geometry(no Sasuke)Deidara _

_LUNCH. _

_4th period-P.E. Gai. _

_5th-art Sasori(no Sasuke)_

_6th period-biology Orochimaru_

"why don't you have geometry?" Naruto ask confused "because I take trig" Narutos mouth drop to the floor "man you must be smart!" He was again patted on the head "I guess you can say that" Narutowas very happy to make a friend so quickly on the first day

"Sasuke..where the hell is everyone?" Sasuke raised his brow "its Wednesday school doesn't start till 9:15" Naruto scratch the back of his head "then why are you here so early?" Sasuke started to walk down the hall Naruto right behind him

"My brothers a teacher here its easier to get a ride then take the damn bus and get jump by flat chest smelly snobby bitches also known as my fan club" Naruto tilted his head to the side "fan..club" Sasuke whip around going down to eye level with Naruto

"if and when crazy females run up on you asking question about me you say nothing got that" naruto shook his head "good..now" he look to his clock the read 8:15 "school doesn't start for an hour..wanna go get breakfast or something"

Naruto look up at Sasuke "I would but I don't have money"he dropped his head in shame "don't worry ill treat you a welcome to Konaha high present" Naruto grin up at Sasuke  
"thanks Sasuke your the best"

with that the bubbly Naruto skipped down the hall Sasuke walk behind him observing 'Nice ass...damn I'm going gay..'He look at back at Naruto ass 'who gives a damn' they made they're leave

* * *

_**AWWW SASUKE LIKES THAT ASSS!**_

**_as you can see Sasuke a flirty guy just with Naruto he gets all emo ice prince when school starts hehe_**

**_R&R_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_YAY I GOT REVIEWS ON THE 1ST CHAPTER MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY_**

**_I would like to say though I have a warning for my grammar so please no reviews on that unless your going to be friendly about it the warnings there for a reason people_**

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:3,192_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Sasuke watch as his new friend scarf down his 4Th bowel of miso ramen 'where the hell does he put it all' Naruto look up to see Sasuke staring at him "rhat"he said witha full mouth "do you usually eat this much ramen dobe?"

Naruto swallow he went to wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve but his arm was grab by Sasuke. Sasuke lean over the table and clean Narutos face with a napkin "dobe you'll dirty your uniform" Naruto pushed away Sasuke hand pouting 'so cute!' Sasuke just smirk at him

"don't call me 'dobe' teme! And yes I do I love ramen" Sasuke chuckled resting his chin in his palm "what..." A hand reach over and pat his head "nothing dobe" Naruto just pouted more "don't call me that"

...

Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to the school it was currently 8:50 just then a blob of red jumped Sasuke makeing him fall "good morning Sasuke-kun!" Naruto look dumbfoldedat the red head with glasses 'is this Sasuke girlfriend?' "Karin get the hell" the girl scrambled to her feet quickly "forgive me Sasuke-kunI just missed you, you never called this weekend!"

Naruto felt he should leave the love birds alone "now why on earth would I call you" ok maybe their not together he notice the girl push up on Sasuke 'what a slut' Naruto thought grimcing at the red head "because of what we did at your party" Naruto face turn bright red 'I shouldn't be hearing this' "Karin one I was tipsy two you wouldn't let me leave the room and three you gave me a hand job that you forced upon me for like 2 minutes until Neji saved me now if you mindI'm withmy friend"

Karin turn to lookat the blond who back up at the evil look he was given "are you fucking MY Sasuke-kun" Naruto mouthdrop to the floor "what the hell n-" a arm wrapped around his waist pulling him into a strong chest "why yes I am isn't that right Na-ru-chan" Sasuke lean down kissing his forhead steam burst from Naruto ears "uh...I...but  
he..blah" unable to make a full sentence he just stayed quiet Karin was pissed beyond reason she turn stomping into the school.

Sasuke still had Naruto pressed up against him and Naruto notice a few of the students looking "S-Sasuke people are l-looking" Sasuke smirk lifting Naruto chin to look at him "you didn't seem to mind earlier" just then Sasuke was tapped on the shoulder "Uchiha stop harassing the kid" Sasuke turn to give the boy a blank stare

"shove it Neji" Naruto look at the boy looking straight into his creamy blank eyes. Naruto push away from Sasuke a hand was strtch out in front of him "hello I'm Neji Hyuuga thrid year what is your name" Naruto took hold of Neji hand giveing him a smile "N-Naruto Uzumaki second year" out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke giving Neji a dirty look "well its nice to meet you strange name for a girl"

just then Neji hand was gripped harder "I'm." Neji pried his handfrom the death grip thus placings both hands on Naruto chest "well what do you know you are a boy...or really flat chested" Naruto's face was a new shade of red while Sasuke had a dark evil mist coming off of him "Neji get your hands off him"

Neji smirked at his friend "what Uchiha I was only checking beside I wasn't the one who was all over him 5 minutes ago" Naruto just stared back and forth between the two "um..Sasuke shouldn't we get to class.." Sasuke turn his attention Naruto "yeah let's go. See you at lunch Hyuuga" his goodbye was ignored "bye bye Naruto-kun" a vein popped in his head the Hyuuga knew just how to piss him off

...

(1st period)

"Ok class we got a new student so shut up and new kid get up here" Naruto shuffled out of the seat and made his way to the front of the class "OMG SHE SO CUTE!" Narutoturn around "I'M A BOY!" He just earn more squeals "girls shut your traps ok kid introduce yourself" Naruto turn to the class messing with the buttons on his jacket he look up to  
see Sasuke smiling at him

"um m-my name is Naruto Uzumaki..um I'm 16 and I'm not a girl" Naruto began to walk back to his seat when his butt was pinch "I wouldn't mind hittin-" the boys sentence was cut short as a book hit him upside the head "Mister Uchiha no throwing books " the boy rub his head apologizing Naruto pick up the book and walk back to the seat next to Sasuke handing it to him

"thanks Sasuke" he was patted on the head "No problem dobe" Sasukesmiled at the blond who blushed "ok book work get into groups of four and leave me alone" Jiarya then pulled out a book and began to write. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke just then two brunettes walk up to him "hey Sasuke!"

Naruto examine the spiky hair boy withred fang tattoos on his cheeks then over to the boy with sun glasses "Kiba Shino I called you twice you guys left your homework at my house" Kiba rub the back of his head "well you see funny thi-" he was cut off by Shino "his dog chewed up our phones"

Shino proceeded to pull out his destroyed phone Kibadoing the same they both pulled up a chair as sasuke handed them their homework "thanks Sasuke your a life saver. Oh and Naruto its nice to meet ya I'm Kiba and this hear is Shino he don't talk much do ya bug boy" he recive a smack to the back of the head "hello" the rest of the period was spent finishing the work and Naruto and Kiba having a discussion about some TV show.

The bell soon rang and the student poured out into the hallway "No way and I though Janet would endup with Dunkin" kiba let out a disappointed sigh "nope she screwed Louie in the bathroom and got knock up" Sasuke and Shinojust shook they're heads at the two "what a whore" Kibalaugh they made they're way into 2nd period english Naruto rush in walk over to Kakashi

"ah Naruto-kun I see you arnt dead yet Iruka just called to check on you" he patted him on the head "yeah yeah tell him not to worry. By the way he didn't give  
me lunch money" Kakashi went to his desk pulling out a box lunch "I made it for you this morning dolphin-chan can be so forgetful" the lunch was taken as a small kiss was put on his cheek "thanks Kakashi!"

He turn to join his friends who gave him a confused look "why the hell did you kiss Kakashi?" Kibaask with a funny face Naruto rub the back of his head "he's um one if my adopted fathers" Kiba face turn a slight pink "O-Oh" and turn to go to his seat fallowed by Shino "I didn't know you were adopted Naruto" Sasuke said taking a seat in the back

"um yeah Iruka and Kakashi adopted me when I was 10.." Naruto lowered his head and said no more Sasuke took this as a sigh to not say anymore "ok class well I have a very important matter to atten to so read chapters 3-5 in Romeo&Juliet. Naruto you have no excuse because I made you read chapters 1-2 last night"

Naruto gave Kakashi a dirty look "and that important matter is sitting behind that desk reading  
that perverted book Iruka told you NOT to buy" Kakashi twisted in his chair away from the class grumbling 'damn smart ass blond' Naruto chuckled until he was ambushed by two girls

"Naruto-kun come read with us!" A girl with emerald eyes and bubblegum pink hair squealed "pleasee Naru-chan" the girl with bleach blonde hair andaquamarine eyes pleaded "u-um you are" they both blink twice a pink blush spread over they're cheeks "hehe sorry I'm Sakura and this is Ino"

Naruto smiled at the two "its very nice to meet you Sakura-chan and Ino-chan"he was again embraced tightly "he so cute!" Sasuke sat back reading his book with a pissed off expressions "hn" the bell soon rang as the students pack they're stuff to leave

"Naruto-kun what class do you have next" Sakura ask hugging Naruto by the neck"um Geometry class 225" Sakura let a grin plaster her face "yay I have that class to cmon" he was quickly drag away leaving a dumbfounded Uchiha "b-bye Sasuke" Sasuke smiled at him waving "see you at lunch"

but they were far gone "its seems you've taken quite a likeingto the blond one...or is this just another hit and quit" Sasuke look over his shoulders smirking at the Hyuuga "now Neji you andI both know I don't sleep withany of the people I'm involved with" they both walk down the hall to their class "but this one different I plan to 'hit' it and keep it around for a bit"

Neji frowned at his friend "then your going to toss him aside like a rag doll...Uchiha just leave him be the kids to sweet and innocent..." He saw out of the corner of his eyes the Uchihas eyes soften "don't worry Hyuuga I'm not going to do anything...yet" Neji hand hit his forehead shakeing his head "your hopeless Uchiha"

...

(With Naruto)

"Ok Naruto one more time The rectangle has a perimeter P of 14feet,andtwice its lengthL is equal to 1 less than 4 times its width W. Write andsolve a system of linear equations to find the length and thewith of the rectangle so you put that number there move this hear and the answer is" Naruto's eye swirled in confusion "uhh 2?"

Sakura head hit the desk "maybe I can help" Naruto lookup to see a red head with turquoise eyes and a 'love' tattoo written in Japanese on his forhead "see Sakura-san your explaining it wrong Naruto pay attention this letter here move right there...good and times this by that...good divide it by that and you get..?" Naruto calculated the answer.

Looking up at the red head "L equals 4.5 ft and W equals 2.5ft?" "There you go you got it" Naruto let a big grin spread across his face "thanks um?" The boy pulled a chair next to Naruto "Gaara my name is Gaara" Naruto smiled "nice to meet you Gaara" they soon heard a gurgle noise to see Sakurastill with her head against the table Naruto poke her shoulder "uh...Sakura-chan.."

...

(Lunch)

Naruto walk into the Cafeteria with Sakura "are you sure your ok Sakura-chan" he was patted on the  
head "yeah no worries Naru-kun..now let's go find the gang" they swerved through people and tables to get to the middle of the lunch room Naruto saw the familiar midnight black eyes look at him "ah good your with Sakura"

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke as Sakura ran aroundthe table sitting in between a girl with brown hair tied in two buns and Ino he look around the table he notice kiba talking to a girl that had the same eyes as Neji who was infact sitting next to Sasuke.

Shino was there as well picking at his food "ey' Shino if your not gonna eat that.." The tray was push to a very chubbyboy withswirl tattoos on his cheeks "your troublesome" a boy said leaning back in his chair with a spiky ponytail "kyaa hey shortie your a cutie" Narutoturn his attention to the girl with the buns

"Naruto this is Tenten a third year and that girl over there that looks like Neji is Hinata a second year tubby over there is Choji next to him is Shikamaru you already  
know Kiba Shino Neji Sakura and Ino and..hey were your bushy eye boyfriend Sakura" just then a boy prance over to they're table sitting next to Sakura "why hello there my youthful friends" he was hit upside the head

"and that's Lee third year" Naruto greeted everyone until a pale hand lean over dividing him and Sasuke "well hello there.." Naruto look at the boy andfor a second he thought he was Sasukes twin just then a hand touch his most privet area "KYEEE!"

Naruto jump back falling on his butt "oh so you are a boy" just then the boy was spun around to face a very pissed off Uchiha "give me one reson why I shouldn't kick your ass Sai" Sai just smiled at the Uchiha "what ever do you mean duck butt hair" just then he was pick up by the collar Sasuke was about to punch him when a hand stop him from doing so Naruto look at the man who look no older then 22 he to had midnight black eyes and look like Sasuke

"now Ototo I don't believe mother and father  
would be happy to know you were fighting in school" Sasuke let go of Sai who walk away casually Sasuke walk over to Naruto helping him up "you ok?" Naruto nodded his head blushing "my my now who do we have here" Naruto chin was lifted to look into the black piercing eyes "well Sasuke you sure know how to pick them" Naruto face got pink as the hand was knock away from his chin

"Itachi leave him alone or ill show mom that picture from Christmas" Itachi smirked at his brother "touché little brother touché" with that he walk off "sorry about that my brother likes to tease" Naruto just blink and nodded this was the weirdest lunch ever just then out of the corner of his eye he saw his red head friend with a girl that had three spiked pigtails anda boy with brown hair

"Gaara over here" Gaara turn to look at Naruto and wave he turn to the other two who nodded and kept walking Gaara made his way over to Naruto "hi Naruto what's up" Narutosmiled at his friend scratching the back of his head "hehe I was wondering if I can barrow the notes for tonight's homework" Gaara nodded at him setting his tray next to Neji "excuse me sorry" he proceeded to fish through his bag pulling out the notes

"here you go" Naruto took the notes thanking Gaara as he made his way back to the other two "umm Naruto...who was that" Neji said with a pink blush "oh that's my friend Gaara he real cool" Naruto and Sasuke sat back down eating they're lunch while the Hyuuga stared at the red head.

Gaara look up making eye contact with the Hyuuga resting his head in his hand and waved at him giving him a sexy smirk the Hyuuga wave back 'damn'... The rest of the day went by pretty fast in P.E the man who look like an older Lee made him run laps the whole class time

arts was fun because the teacher taught them how to make puppets and in biology the teacher had them study snakes which was Naruto and Sasukegoofing off with Sasuke making the  
snake act like they're teacher and Naruto trying to surpress a laugh poor lee got bit on the nose and had to go to the nurse

"well I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke I gotta go Kakashi waiting for me" Naruto turn to leave but Sasuke walk in front of him stoping him from going any where "let me pick you up for school tomorrow my bike gets out of the shop today.."

Naruto thought about it for a second then smile at his friend "ok sure I live at 143 Kyuubi way Ill see you at?" Sasuke calculated the times in his head "Ill be there at 7:30 sharp" Naruto smiled up at him nodding in agreement then Sasuke lean down pecking his forehead "see you then Na-ru-to-kun" he walk around him leaving a very bright red Naruto

...

Naruto and Kakashigot home around five on the account of Kakashi having to grade papers "Ah Naruto Kakashi home just in time dinner is almost ready" Kakashi walk up behind the man hugging his waist "mm smells good..beef stew?" His answer was a kiss on the cheek and a nod "Naruto how was your fi-" he was cut off being hugged by another body but smaller "I love it I love it I love it why didn't I go to Kakashis school sooner"

Iruka chuckle trying to get out of both the hugs "because you said and I quote 'Iruka its so uncool to go to the same school your dad works at people think you get spacial treatment'" Naruto blush giving a cheeky grin "well..I love it thanks..oh andI'm getting a ride from my friend Sasuke tomorrow morning" Iruka gave him a confused look then look at Kakashi who whistled "look like Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun are falling head over heels for each other"

Iruka turn his attention to the blush blond "WE ARE NOT!" Just then Kakashi started to sing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song "Iruka Kakashibought that book you told him not to buy last week" Kakashi stop his singing to look up to see a angry Iruka witha kitchen knife "you what" that house was soon filled with pleads and screams for help

**

* * *

oooh Mr. Uchiha a player or is he just hiding that Naruto gives him butterflies**

**and Gaara *nose bleed***

**R&R**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLY COW! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. I was computer deprived this weekend**_

**_I would like to give an announcement that I will be returning to school so my stories might be coming around late I'll try to update tomorrow! I actually already started :D_**

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:2,373(a tad short sorry)_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_So with further ado ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

'Were am I' Naruto stood in a dark hallway the only light was coming from a crack in a door 'Narutooo...Narutoo' the hairs on the back of his neck stood up 'w-who's there' soon the hall was in piercing screams of agony hurting his ears he covered them when the screaming stopped he walk to the door with the light coming out of it he place his hand on the door but it burn

he pulled his hand back just then he felt something wet at his feet he look down to see blood seeping from the door 'Naruto' as he look up a women with red hair charged at him screaming"AHHHH!" Naruto shot up covered in a cold sweat his eyes were wide as he look around his room "it was j-just a dream..." He look over at his clock that read 4:30 "ughh Sasuke won't be here for three hours..might as well finish the rest of my homework" Naruto made his way to his desk finishing his work

...

"Dobe...dobe" Naruto shot up his math homework stuck to his head "Sasuke?"The paper was pulled from his  
head "morning" just then Naruto ran around the room striping articles of clothing "oh shit oh shit we're gonna be late I'm sorry I'm sorry" he didn't hear Sasuke call him repeatedly until "Naruto!" He was grab by the shoulders stopping his running "dobe its only 6:40 I came early so we can eat before we went to school..oh and Kakashi said you lunch is i the fridge" Naruto let out a sigh of relief "man sorry Sasuke I just though... and thanks for the message" he realize he was being ignored as Sasuke attention was on something else

he look down to see Sasuke looking at his tight orange boxer briefs "uh nice tattoo" he was refuring to the swirl tattoo on his stomach he got last year without Iruka permission Narutos face turn redder then the devils balls as Sasuke was soon kick out landing on his face with his ass high in the air "ugh..its not like we don't got the same thing" he got up fixing his uniform he waited out side for 15 min as Naruto walk out in his blck uniform pants and a orange undershirt a towel on his head

"sorry bout that had to take a shower" Sasuke walk over to Naruto scrubbing his head with the towel "if you don't properly dry your hair you'll get a cold" Naruto gave him a cheeky grin "my mom would tell me that all the time when I was young she always worried about me getting sick" Sasuke continue to scrub his hair "your mom must not have really cared enough to put you up for adoption" just then Sasuke was roughly push up against the stair railing

"my mother loved me don't you ever say such things about her again or so god help me.." Sasuke look at Naruto with surprise Naruto loosen his grip on Sasuke collar lowering his head "s-sorry" he let go and walk down the steps Sasuke was right on his tail "Naruto..Naruto wait" Narutowent to the hall way closet grabbing his uniform jacket when he closed the closet door he was spun around by the wrist and push up against the door "I'm sorry Naruto.."

Naruto plastered a smile on his face "don't worry about it.. Cmon  
let's go" he walk to the kitchen grabbing his lunch stuffing it into hi bag Sasuke could see that smile was fake but let it go they walk outside Naruto mouth dropped when he saw the Black Ducati with electric white lighting covering it the words Chidori on it right shoulder

"holy cow Sasuke this is yours!" Sasuke nodded smirking "I don't let anyone touch it or ride on it,but your an exception" as Sasuke said this a helmet was thrown at him "you just keep that Ill be picking you up for school often" Naruto put it on his head Sasuke was already on the bike straddling it "cmon" Naruto hopped on as he clutch onto Sasuke jacket he arms were grabbed and he was pulled up against Sasuke back "your going to want to hold on tight"just then Sasuke popped a wheelie leaving the house "KYAAAHH!"

...

Nejistack the books in the library grumbling to himself "stupid ass Lee and his snake bite have to be here at 6 in the god damn morning" he look at his watch "ugh school don't start for another fucking hour" he shoved a book into a slot extra hard causing a book on the other side to fall he soon heard a "ow what the fuck" just then Gaara walk around the shelf clutching the fallen book "um I think you dropped this...Neji was it" Neji was lost for words Gaara walk up to him handing him the book "you don't talk very much I take it"

Neji slightly blushed taking the book "thank you" he set it on the cart just when he turned around Gaara was in his personal space "I was wondering what is behind those bandages on your forehead?" Neji was taken aback by the question "oh well um you know Sasuke Uchiha..." His answer was a nod

"well this summer we kinda got wasted and wonder into a tattoo shop when we woke up past out on my lawn my uncle was screaming at me and well now I have a tattoo on my forehead while Uchiha go one on the neck...I'm not allowed to take the bandages off" just then the bandages was push from his head reviling the green tattoo "I like it..well I got to go" he turn walk away looking back he waved goodbye "see you later Neji Hyuuga" the bandages slipped from his neck his mouth agape "I need to talk to Naruto.."

...

(Second period)

"Naruto-kun wake up...Naruto" he was knock up side the head "ow what the hell Sakura" he screamed holding his head tightly "Kakashi-sensei been calling you for 10 minuets" he look up to see his adoptive father using his finger to tell him to come here. He raised from his seat walking to the front

"want to explain why your so tired..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head "sorry I couldn't sleep last night" Kakashi gave him a worried look "nightmares again" Naruto nodded turning he went back to his seat the bell soon rang and the students pass out "so Naruto I was wo-" just then Sasuke was cut of by a Hyuuga pushing past him

"Naruto may I speak with you" Naruto gave him the confused look "sure but I have to get to class to give these notes to Gaar-" his arm was pulled down the hall "good because I need to talk to you about that guy" Naruto look over his shoulder waving bye to Sasuke you walk off grumbling "fucking cock blocking Neji"

Neji and Naruto walk down the hall until they were a few lockers down from Naruto class until he was yank around a corner "Neji what's going on" Neji look around the corner to see Gaara talking to the blond hair girl with four pigtails "Naruto I know you just started yesterday but your on pretty good terms with the guy with red hair?"

Naruto to look around the corner to see Gaara "um yeah I guess you can say that why?" Naruto notice the faint blush across the Hyuuga face "ohhhhh" he got a evil glint in his eyes "you like Gaa-chan don't you Ne-ji" Neji 'hmph turning his head from the blue eyed beauty "can you...just invite him to eat lunch or somthing.." He was patted on the back as Naruto walk away the bell rung as he walk into class "hello students un! Please get a partner and work on this sheet un!"

Naruto got up moving next to Gaara "hey Gaara" Gaara greeted him as they started to work "sooo Gaara you um..know Neji Hyuuga" Gaara lifted his head he nodded "sooo umm what do you think of him" he said trying to play it cool Gaara drop his pencil placing his chin in his hands a smirk on his lips "hmm the Hyuuga is a interesting guy...doesn't say much.." Naruto nodded his head "do you think hes well good looking and all I mean if you swing that way.."

Gaara chuckled a bit "yes Naruto I do 'swing' that way and I think the Hyuuga is well" he lick his lips "drop dead gorgeous" Naruto face turn pink "so you wouldn't mind eating lunch with us today then" Gaara sighed "Naruto look I understand you have good intention but I'm not really looking to hook up to just end up just a fuck" Naruto made a disappointed face "well I can't force you but you should give him a chance and hangout with us sometimes your friends can come to"

Gaara gave him a confused look then his face was of realization "oh those aren't my friends that's my older brother and sister" Naruto was a bit surprise "wow you look nothing like them except for the eyes" Gaara face dropped some as he avoided eye contact "well um that's because I don't share the same father as my brother and sister..." Naruto look a bit embarrassed

"I'm sorry it wasn't my place to say such things"he was pat on the shoulder "hehe no worrys I don't really know who my father was but Tamari and Konkuro dad let me live with them after my mother pasted" Naruto couldn't believe he could say such things with an expressionless look so he dropped by changeing the subject "Gaa-chan I can't do thisss"

...

(Lunch)

Sakura and Naruto walk to the table taking the same seats as yesturday he was going to gret the Uchiha until he was push from his seat by Neji falling back "so what happen" Naruto rub the back of his head "well he said you were interesting and gorgous" Neji face lit up "but.." Neji face dimmed

"he's not looking into getting into anything he thinks you just want to do him...but don't worry there's still a chance" he gave him an encouraging smile "no if destiny says I don't have a chance so be it" he scooted back to his seat a depressing arua coming off of him Sasuke got back in his seat "ugh can I finally have you to myself Uzumaki"

Naruto gave him and apologetic smile but his attention soon turn on the three figures walking their way a bright smile lit his face "hey Gaara did ou change your mind" at the sound of Gaaras name Neji head shot up facing the beautiful red head "you talk me into it Naruto" everyone around the table were familiar with Gaara but not the two behind him "oh yeah this is my sister Temari and my brother Konkuro I hope you don't mind them joining"

everyone gave them the oks Naruto made Sasuke move (much to his dislike) so Gaara cold sit in between him and Neji who was completely red Konkuro went to the opposite side sitting next to Hinata who smiled shyly at him he smirk at her give her his hand "hey there names Konkuro third year" Hinata took it smiling at the brunette "i-its nice t-t-to meet y-you Konkuro-san" Hinata was nudged in the shoulder by a grinning TenTen.

Temari went sitting next to Shikamaru who was asleep at the table leaving no room for her lunch tray she sook him waking him up instantly but his head did not rise "Choojii stop being troublesome" is plead was muffled "dude its not me" he raised his head to look to his left his eyes widen at the dirty blonde beauty grinning at him "sorry to wake ya but I need to set my tay down" he nodded a small blush crept up on him "hi I'm Temari third year and you are cutie" the blush on his face redden more "Shikamaru Nara...troublesome"

Naruto giggled at everything going on 'well it seems I'm playing match maker for everyone' he was soon tapped on the shoulder he turn to see a pouting Sasuke he huffed crossing his arms

Naruto smiled to his friend turning his attention from the red head flirting with the pale eye man "sorry Sasuke what is it" Sasuke appearance change slightly he had a faint blush on the brige of his nose he turn his had to the side his lips puckered out some "um I was wondering if you well maybe would um...like to go to the Carnival with me this weekend.." Naruto tilted his head to the side and ten smiled warmly at the Uchiha he was going to answer when he was interrupted

"you guys are going to the Carnival? oh we should all go together!" Sakura exclaimed Naruto forgetting Sasuke ounce again turn to the bubblegum hair girl "that would be so fun! hey Gaara would you and your brother and sister like to come!" soon the table was filled with talk of their trip to the Carnival. No one notice a very unhappy Sasuke hitting his head against the table

* * *

_**Poor Sasuke hes be cock-blocked all day**_

**_now I need some help I like ALL the Characters to be match up but I have a problem theres no one for TenTen so she might be drop from the story or I'll make up someone for her *sigh* poor TenTen any suggestion?_**

**_oh and I know what everyone is thinking *HINATA AND KONKURO WTF IS THIS BITCH CRAZY!* like I said I like them all paired up and Shino Kiba and Naruto are taken sooo yeah_**

**_soo I ope you enjoyd the story so far_**

**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay update sorry it took so long like i said i started school (so much drama in three days!)**

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:3,705(my longest chapter :D)_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Friday came and went Naruto was very excited about going to the Carnival with all of his new friends "Naruto" Naruto turn looking behind the couch to see his adoptive father "yeah Iruka what's up" the brunett walk over to him sitting next to the blond

" Naruto this new friend of yours um Saucey" Naruto quickly corrected him "Sasuke" Iruka nodded his head "yes Sasuke well you see I want you to be careful with this guy Kakashi told me he has quite the rep for being well promiscuous with the females" Naruto tilted his head to the right "well arne't all guys?" Iruka nodded "but it seems its not just girls...so I would like you to not get to attach to this guy"

Naruto grinned at him "Iruka I dought Sasuke sees me that way plus I only met him a few days ago I dought anything will happen soon plus its not just me and him going" he was pat on the head "just take my advice...I don't want you to hurt anymore Naruto..you've been through enough"

Naruto's face drop some but he quickly composed himself as he heard the doorbell ring Iruka got up making his way to the door he open it revealing Sasuke who bowed "hello sir" he straighten up out stretching his hand "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka blink ounce then twice he took the hand introducing himself 'uh is this the Sasuke Kakashi described to me'

Naruto walk up from behind Iruka who he kissed on the cheek "Ill be home later don't wait up" he grab onto Sasuke hand dragging him from the door they made their way down the street to Sasuke bike "you look nice today Naruto" Naruto blush slightly he had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans he wore a V-neck white T-shirt with a orange cardigan halfway button and the sleeves rolled up to his elbow

Naruto eyed the raven he wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from his pocket he had a dark blue V-neck which revealed more chest then Naruto's he as well had on his Black leather jacket with Dark blue stripes running down the  
arm "u-um thank you..you look nice to" Sasuke handed him his helmet as they got on the bike "we're going to my house to meet up with everyone ok" Naruto nodded as they zoomed down the block

...

Naruto stood with his mouth dropped to the floor stareing at the huge mansion in front of him "OMG Sasuke your freakin rich this house is HUGE" he exclamied stratching his arms up wide Sasuke chuckled walking up to the house "cmon my mother would like to meet you" Naruto scurried behind him as they walk into the house "Mother!"

Sasuke walk to an opening in the wall which Naruto fallowed going into a huge white kitchen a women was at the stove cooking she turn and smiled sweetly at her son. Naruto thought she was beautiful and Sasuke look a lot like her "hello Sasuke I thought you were going to be out today" she wiped her hands on her apron walking up to her son she stood on her tippy toes kissing his cheek she's yet to notice the peitet blonde behind her son

"I am I just had to pick up my new friend" he step aside and Naruto smiled shyly at her "h-hello I'm Naruto" she walk close to the blond leaning down some her fingers on her chin as she observed him then she smiled at him "you are so CUTE!" He was soon grab into a tight embrass "Mom!stop that"

she giggled quietly letting go "I'm sorry please excuse me I couldn't help myself" Naruto gave her a bright smile "you know you remind me a lot of my childhood friends husband I haven't seen her since she was pregnant *sigh* and I was hoping she would have stayed here I wanted Sasuke to marry her daughter"

Naruto tilted his head to the side confused she realized this smiling "sorry sorry I was rambling again" Sasuke shook his head at his overly friendly mother "are you hungry Naruto-kun" he shook his head "no thank you my dad fed me already" she nodded "do I know your parents? I know everyone in Konoha"

Naruto rub the back of his head "um well you might Iruka and Kakashi and I just moved here but Kakashi work at the school for what six years now?" She blink ounce then twice "oh you have two fathers" Naruto nodded blushing slightly "we've yet to meet it be nice to meet them" Sasuke was going to drive his head into the fridge repeatedly

"mother please stop pestering Naruto" she apologize ounce again "wheres father" his mothers face drop into a frown "he's on another business trip he won't be back till next Friday" Naruto notice out of the corner of his eye Sasuke wore a sad expression but quickly change to a scowled "whatever cmon Naruto they won't be here for another hour let's go to my room"

he was dragged from the kitchen as they made there way to a two set stair case the walk to the farther one on the right and stalk up it they were in a huge hallway they turn a sharp right walking down to the end of the hallway till they came to a dark blue door Sasuke open it and they were met with another pair of stairs they walk up them and into Sasuke room

Sasuke had a king sized bed in the middle of the room covered in a blue comforter to the left was a large black sofa and a matching love seat to its right a flat screen perch to the wall on the left aide was a door to the bathroom "wow Sasuke your room is awsome!" Sasuke crossed his arms smirking Naruto went over to the blue sofa sitting down

"hehe its like your own little house" Naruto felt a dip in the couch he look over to see Sasuke staring at him smileing "what" Sasuke smiled a bit more. Resting his head in his hand "nothing" Naruto started to fidget a blush on his cheek he felt the coutch move slightly he look to see Sasuke moveing closer to him he was push up against the arm rest

"S-Sasuke.." Sasuke crawled in between his legs they're faces centimeters apart Naruto was speechless he felt a hand slide up the outer part of his thigh it went up to his hips and slide up and into his shirt "N-n-no S-Sasuke s-st-" he soon burst into a fit of laughter as ten  
fingers jabbed into his ribs he twist trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp

"hahaha s-stop p-p-pleasee!hahaha" the tickling stop and Sasuke removed his hand from under naruto's shirt he laid on top of Naruto tucking his head under Narutos chin and wrapping his arms around his small body Naruto blush his arms hovering over Sasuke debating to hug back

he made a dision as one arm laid on Sasuke back and the other went to his hair petting it "Naruto..." Naruto shifted so they could look at each other "yeah.." Sasuke face came a bit closer to naruto. Naruto blush slightly but let him move closer they're lips were no more then half an ich apart when "SASUKE YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Naruto snap out of his gaze his face turning dark red

"u-um we s-should go" Sasuke scowled sitting up and adjusting his clothes they walk out of the room down the hall and stairs and out the front door Naruto saw three cars park in front of the mansion in the white Escalade was Neji in the drivers seat next to him was Gaara in the back was Temari at the right window Hinata in the middle and and Konkuro at the left window

the next car he saw was an purple bug Ino in the driver seat with choji in the passenger shoving down chips Shikamaru at the right window shino in the middle and Kiba at the left "cmon we don't wanna hit traffic" the third car was a pink convertible Sakura at the wheel with Lee in the passenger

Sasuke and Naruto walk to the overly pink car Lee got out pushing the seat up for them to climb in Naruto got in first then Sasuke Lee push the seat back and climb in "my friends are you youthful for the Carnival" he jump up standing on the car seat "LEE YOU RIP MY SEATS AGAIN WE'RE OVER!" He drop to the seat hugging the bubblegum princess

"Saku-koi I'm sorryyy" he showered her face with kisses Naruto blush slightly smiling at the cute couple Sasuke on the other hand made a face the couple were rubbing noses when a Purple bug honk at them "CMON BILLBORAD BROW NEJIS ALREADY DRIVING" Sakura turn. To look at the blonde giving her the finger she lower her blue cotten candy sunglasses put her car into drive and sped off burning rubber and passing up Neji

"y-you mite wanna buckle up S-Sakura a crazy driver" Naruto buckled up quickly as did Sasuke when they tun onto the freeway Sakura decided to cut off some cars almost crashing Naruto hand shot for Sasuke squeezing tight Sasuke damn near had a party in his head 'thank you Sakura'

...

They pulled up to the Carnival as Naruto jump from the car kissing the grown (well playing he was) "Naruto-kun I'm not that bad" Naruto got up dusting his clothes off he saw his red headed friend completely ignoring Sasuke "hey gaara I'm glad you came" he latch on to the red head who smiled patting his head Naruto received a scowl from neji and Gaara from Sasuke they were both rip apart by the jelouse boys they all walk to the ticket booth getting they're tickets

"ok guys get into groups of two" ino announce over the crowd of teenagers she quickly latch onto Choji Lee wrap his arm around Sakura waist who giggled Kiba darted over to Shino Shikamaru let out a sigh "troublesome" he felt someone tap his shoulder he turn. To see a spiky hair blonde in a black skirt and a light purple long sleeve shirt that fell off the shoulder

"hey there wanna be partners my brothers ditch me for the Hyuugas" Shikamaru look over to the two Hyuugas Neji with Gaara and Hinata with Konkuro "uh yeah" she latch on to his arm grinning "thanks cutie" Shikamaru turn his head to the sky blushing Tamari giggled at him. Sasuke walk up behind Naruto wrapping his arms around his neck "guess that just leave you and me" Naruto blush slightly nodding "ok we'll meet up back here at 11 and its 4 right now" they all agreed and went their separate ways

...

(Neji and Gaara)

so um were do you wanna go first" Neji said trying to suppress a blush  
Gaara look around thinking when he spotted a hunted house ride "let go on that one. Neji agree as they waited in line till they were to the front showing they're passes they loaded into the cart they jolted forward going into the dark tunnel soon a misty grave yard was on each side of them then out of no were cheesy Zombies were popping up pretending to grab at them

Neji and Gaara kept a blank face both thinking this was stupid "sorry but this is stupid" Neji said crossing his arms over his chest "I agree" Gaara smirk moving a bit closer to the Hyuuga. Neji notice this and did the most obvious thing yawning and stretching his arms then his arm resting behind Gaaras seat Gaara laugh to himself

"you know your very obvious" Neji smirked at him his arm slid down Gaara back, who shiver at the contact, and wrap around his waist pulling him close he lean down whispering in his ear "obvious enough for you" Gaara thank kami it was dark enough in there for Neji not  
to notice the blush on his cheeks

...

(Shino and Kiba)

"cmon Shino the lines getting longer I don't want to wait forever" Kiba wined pulling on Shinos sleeve. They made it to the line to get on a ride called 'Twirl and Hurl' a bunch of guys came in after them Shino was listening to one of Kibas storys of his dog Akamaru when the said boy yelp

"what the fuck asshole" Kiba was in the face of one of the guys "sorry baby I couldn't resist that sweet as-" his sentence was cut short as he was hit square in the jaw by Shino who pull Kiba close to his chest "tounch him again and I'll do worse" the guy probly didn't hear him scince he was out cold.

Kiba face was a bright red as Shino has yet to remove his hands "u-uh Shino" Shino look down at his friends over his sunglasses exposing his deep chocolate eyes "yeah?" Kiba look to the ground pushing his index fingers together much like Hinata until he brought it back up standing on his tipy toes he layed a small kiss to the bug lovers cheek "Thanks" he turn a darker red as he was pulled a bit closer and a rare smile was directed at him "anything for you"

...

(Shikamaru and Temari)

"so what next" the hyper blond ask attach to the lazy boy. Shikamaru was sick of the roller coasters he look to his left to see spinning tea cups "how bout that" he suggested hoping she would agree "aww how cute yeah let's go cutie"

he was pulled by the arm over to the ride 'women are troublesome' they got on the ride getting into a red teacup the ride started as Temari grab the wheel spinning it as much as she can "you gonna help me or what" Shikamaru let out a sigh grabbing onto it as well.

They pick up speed goiing faster and faster Shikamaru look to Temari who was smiling happlie his eye widen slightly as a blush hit his cheek 'well..she anything but troublesome'

...

(Konkuro and Hinata)

Hinata walk silently next to the brown hair boy "you know I'm not gonna bite relax" Hinata just  
blush more "g-gomen" Konkuro shook his head "Cmon step right up and win a prize cmon on. You young man wouldn't you like to win something for the lovely lady!" Konkuro smirk to himself he walk to the stand slaping down a dollar

" thank you my good man now all you do is you take this ball and try to knock down that pyramid of cups get it three times in a row you get a big prize. Konkuro grab one of the balls tossing it in his hand then like lightning speed he throw the ball taking out the pyramid "my you might good at this let's see if you can keep it up"

and keep it up he did he knock them all down and in return got a huge white teddy bear "y-you a-a-are very good a-at that Konkuro-kun" the bear was thrust at her "here for you" Hinata stared at him wide eye as her dlush darken she buried her face in the teddy bear a smile on her face "Thank you Konkuro-kun" they laced they're fingers together as they walk through the park

...

(Choji and Ino)

Choji stuff down two hot dogs and proceeded to guzzle a large soda Ino look pissed "yov wan fum" he said talking with his mouth full "no" she snapped at her plump boyfriend "all you've done scince we got here is stuff your face we've been on no rides and your ...ignoring me again"

she slapped her hands on the table standing up "I'm going to get a water" she left the table walking to the snack bar as Choji ate more he notice the blond giggling with a muscled out guy he look down at his plump tummy and frowned he pick up his tray of food and took it over to the trash dumping it he sat back down as Ino walk up to the table sitting down as well

"Ino..." Ino open her water not looking at her boyfriend "what" he sigh fidgeting with his fingers "I would understand if you wanted to break up with me for someone thinner...I'm sorry I'm not what you want" Ino look at him in shock she lean over the table placeing her hand on his cheek making him look at her

"Choji...I don't love you for what you look like...I love you for who you are I love for how you always know how to make me laugh when I'm down or when you hold me when I cry how understanding you are and loving and thoughtful yes you tend to eat a lot but I rather not have food as my competition but I still love you" she smiled at his after she finish Choji lean over the table kissing her "I love you to and ill pay more attention to you I'm sorry" he was pulled in for another kiss

...

(Lee and Sakura)

Lee emptied his stomach into the trash "Lee are you ok" he nodded his head but soon yack again Sakura felt bad that he had such a weak stomach "I'm going to go get more napkins I'll be right back" she turn to go towards the bathroom as she made her.

She was stop by a group of guy "hey babe were you headin" Sakura ignored them trying to get back to Lee she was grabbed by the arm "uh its rude to ignore people bitch" Sakura lost her temper and sock him right in the face his friends grab her by the arm  
pushing her against the wall "your gonna pay for that bitch"

the guys arm went back ready to punch her she closed her eyes waiting for the impact she notice the hands were no longer on her she peak to see them all laid out "Saku-koi are you alright" tears weld up in her eyes as she latch onto her boyfriend Lee pet her head "its ok I'm here now" one of the guys made and effort to get up but lee kick him in the head knocking him out quickly

...

(Sasuke and Naruto)

it was almost time to go for the day and Naruto had the best night of his life he went on many rides. Sasuke won him a stuffed fox and treated him to cotton candy which he never had "so Naruto we have time for one more ride were you want to go" Naruto hug his fox closer as he look around he saw the huge lit up Ferris wheel he grab onto Sasuke hand tugging

"that one the Ferris wheel Sasuke" Sasuke chuckled at the blond they made their way over seeing they're friends Kiba and Shino were holding  
hands Temari was latch onto Shikamaru arm they were the first to bored Hinata was blush as Konkuro was whispering somthing into her ear

Ino had her arms wrap around Choji neck as they talk happily Lee was holding Sakura behind the waist they soon bored and Naruto smiled to see Nejis arm wrap around Gaara waist who was holding onto a red stuff raccoon Sasuke scowled slightly 'how is everyone getting action but me!' Naruto pulled Sasuke out of thought dragging them to the ride they got in after Gaara and Neji

the ride went forward as the seat swung "Naruto did you have fun today" Naruto was looking down at the ground a smile on his lips "yeah best day ever" Sasuke smiled at the blond "did you have fun with me.." Naruto look at Sasuke grinning "of course I did..." Naruto lean over placing a small kiss to his cheek Sasuke eyes widen at the jester and Naruto notice blush

"I-Im sorry I-I um.." Sasuke arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer "Naruto...I really like you...you know this right" Naruto face turn red looking away from the raven "I...I like you to Sasuke.." His chin was grab making him look at Sasuke he lowered his head his lips centimeters away from the blonds "may I" he whispered Naruto gulped and nodded.

Sasuke lips pressed against Narutos both of they're eyes slipping closed as Sasukes hand cradled his cheek but they didn't deepen it they pulled away slowly Narutos eyes still closed when he open them his breath was taken away by the smile he was given he return the smile leaning his head on Sasuke shoulder

...

Naruto slept all the way to Sasuke house with Sasuke arm wrap around him "Naruto you should call Iruka just tell him your staying at my house ok " Naruto nodded sleepily as he walk into the mansion before Sasuke could fallow he was stopped by Neji "Uchiha...I don't like what your doing..what are your plans with this boy"

Sasuke smirk at him brushing his hand off "does it really concern you Hyuuga how I handle my toys" Neji growled at him "don't fuck around Sasuke leave him be can you really hurt such an innocent person" Sasuke ignored him walking into the house closing the door he walk up the stairs turning down the hall to his room and up the stairs to find a passed out blond with the phone in his hand in his bed

he walk over brushing the blond hairs from his face he strip down to his boxers as well as removing Narutos shoes pants and cardigan taking his house phone from his hand he tuck him under the covers getting in as well pulling the blond close to him Naruto snuggle closer mumbling "night Sasuke"and drifted back to sleep Sasuke laid there as he pet the blond one sleep soon took him as well.

**

* * *

**

SASUKE SUCH A JURK!(I still luv him though! but not as much as Naruto!)

**_tell me what you think! and I'll try to update soon_**

**_R&R_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:2,071(a tad short sorry)_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**THERE WILL BE A LEMON I REPEAT A LEMON SO I WARN THOSE WHO DON'T ENJOY TWO HOT ASS GUYS GETTING IT ON!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Its been two weeks since the kiss at the Carnival and Sasuke was pissed what was with the Uzumakihe never mention the kiss nor about what happen when they awoken in each others arms the next morning

**_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_**

**_The sun creep in through the window hitting the face of the tan beauty. Narutos eyes closed tighter as he tried to roll away from the light but strong arms and a grunt stop him from doing so Narutos eyes shot open to see a sleeping Sasuke his hair in the back sticking up in various places he grunted again snuggling closer to the blond Naruto chuckled smoothing out his hair his nail scraped against the shell of Sasuke ear who moan lowly _**

**_"dobe..don't touch my ea*yawn*rs their sensitive.." He grumbled nudging Naruto with his nose Naruto chuckled some more as he lean in and nip the ear Sasuke yelp sitting up "youlittle shit" he was tackled they wrestled around the bed Sasuke won in the end pinning Narutos arms above his head "your gonna pay for that"_**  
**_Sasuke hand slip up the side on Narutos hips tracing the bone Narutos face turn a slight pink trying to get out of the Uchiha grip the hand slid up his stomach Narutosuck it in finding it hard to breath _**

**_"S-Sasuke.." Sasuke smirk at the reaction he was getting his hand slid down his hand going behind Narutos legs spreading them apart for him to be in between them only the thin fabric of they're boxers separating them but the friction got a moan out of the both of them Sasuke grip loosen allowing Narutos arms to slip from its prison and to wrap around the raven neck Sasuke lean down capturing the pink plump lips _**

**_Naruto graon as his hips grind up into Sasuke on their own Sasuke found his tongue seeping into Narutos mouth easily dominating the kiss his fingers teased and pinch the dusty nipples causeing Naruto to grind his hips rapidly into Sasuke they're tongue dance together liking and Sucking Sasuke hands travled down going for Narutos boxers his hands _****_were on the hem of his boxers _**

**_"ototo mom said its ti-" Sasuke head shot up giving his brother a sleepy expression "uh you mind I'm in the middle of something" Itachi look at his brother and to the blond who's face was tomato read "oh my" itachi said giggling to himself Naruto push Sasuke off of him gathering his clothes and putting them on quickly he ran past Itachi ignoring Sasuke calling after him he said his goodbyes to Sasuke mother and shot out the door_**

**_~~~~~end Flashback~~~~~ _**

Naruto acted as if nothing happen coming to school the next day giving him that goofy grin greeting him he notice Naruto would try to prevent any contact between them and sasuke was pissed he wasn't supposed to be the 'hit and quit' oh hell no it doesn't go down like that in the Uchiha's book. Sasuke was fuming in his trig class ignoring as his brother taught the lesson the bell rung he shoved his books into his bag

"you alright there Sasuke" Neji ask seeing how rough he was being " yeah just peachy...can I barrow the notes wasn't paying attention" Neji handed himhis notebook that was snatch Sasuke stomp out of the class and to the luch room cussing out a few fan girls on the way he sat at his normal table as it filled with his friends including the three siblings who recently joined they're group everyone was there but Naruto ":ey Gaara" Gaara turn his attention from Neji

"yeah?"

"Wheres Naruto"

"oh Diedara-sensei needed to talk to him"

just then an unhappy blond slump to the table his head hitting the table "uh..Naruto you ok" he shook his head "what's wrong" he went into his pocket pulling out a sheet and handed it to gaara who read over it "your getting a D in geometry!"Naruto lifted his head pouting "I was hoping you could tutor me after school" Gaara sigh rubbing his head

"sorry can't I'm to be home after school" Naruto pouted then ask everyone else but all were to busy for him "Now what am I gonna do" Sasuke scowled  
"dobe I could tutor you after school today" Naruto twitch slightly a small pink blush on his cheeks "o-ok.." Sasuke had an amused look on his face 'no one cock blocks the great Sasuke Uchiha'

...

(After school in an empty class)

Naruto walk back into the room shutting his cell phone "sorry Iruka called" he went back sitting across from Sasuke the containued they're work until Sasukes hand brush Narutos causeing him to jump back "s-sorry" he went back to his but he could feel the stares of the Uchiha soon the desk was shaking and he was grab by the collar and push up against the wall lips crash down on his

Naruto tried to push him away but soon got lost in the kiss wrapping his arms around the Uchihaneck but they soon heard rush feet come towards the class causing Sasuketo grab the blond into a near by closet they peak out the crack in the door to see another student in the class he was fairly large and had pasty blueish skin Naruto notice him as  
Kisame a forth year

theywere about to step out until they notice the pale hands wrap around his neck as he was pulled down at what looklike a kiss they both blush not wanting to be in the middle of a classroom fuck but what shock them more was when Kisame turned around revealing Itachi in a lip lock their eyes bugged out of they're head it was against the law for Itachi to be with a minor as well be in a teacher student relationship

**LEMONLEMONLEMON!**

Itachi was pushed onto the desk the kiss broken as Kisame laid a trail of kisses down his neck at the same time removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie his kissed trailed down the tone stomach his tounge dipping into the navel Itach moan Kismae name "shh let me do all the work" he unbutton Itachi pants pulling them off and throwing them on the floor Kisame palm Itchi erection through his boxers causing him to buck his hips

"K-kisame I need you now!" Kisame chuckled his hands on the hem of Itachi boxers "as you wish Uchiha-sensei" he pulled them down getting caught on his manhood then it sprug free bouncing. He place three fingers at Itachi mouth who suck them in hungrily Kismae other hand was jerking Itachi off sliding his finger over the tip the fingers fell from itachi mouth "ah..ah n-no Kismae..fuck" his hips jurking into the large hand Kisame inserted two fingers at ounce shoveing them in roughly

Naruto and Sasuke mouth both open wide "Kisame..oh god fuck me NOW" Kisame pulled the finger from the abused whole and unbotton his pants letting them fall to his knees as well as his boxers "itachi we need lube or i-" he was cut off by an impatient Uchiha "I don't care .now" Kisame gulp nodding his head he line up and push his whole 10 inches in in one trust Itachi mouth open in a silent scream kisame pulled out slowly and push in hard again Itachi screaming this time he reapeated this action getting nothing but screams of pain and pleasure from the older man

"KI-KISAME..OHH FUCK..H-HARDER DAMNIT...FUCK YES THE-THERE R-RIGHT THERE!" the desk scraped across the floor from the fast movement. Kisame flipped Itachi on his stomach and plugged back in going deeper "i-itachi imgonna cum.." his pace got quicker the desk shook more "do it...c-cumin m-me...AHHH!" itachi empty himself over the desk as kisame filled him he colapsedin his own filth with Kisame right on top of him catching their breaths.

**(AN:sorry if it suck I'm saving the good stuff for later ;))**

Naruto and Sasukestared wide eye at what they just witness Naruto just plain shock and well...Sasuke was another story he was pissed beyond reason "kisame cmon get off your heavy" kisame lean over giving him a quick kiss to the cheek getting up he removed himself from inside cum and blood drip down his leg. itach sat up wincing going for some napkins in the drow to clean up the mess

just then Naruto lost his footing sending flying out of the closet Sasuke right behind him since he was leaning on them Itachi face went into complete horror "S-Sasuke" Sasuke got up brushing his uniform off he help Naruto up checking the good size bump on his head then dragging him to his stuff and left the classroom not giving his brother a glance. Sasuke stormed down the hall pulling Naruto with him his bangs covering his eyes his fist tightly around naruto wrist

"S-Sasuke you h-hurting me..." Sasuke ignored him pulling him ou the school and down he side walk "I-I said your hurting me!" he snatch his wrist away Sasuke not looking at him he slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath "god Sasuke just com down im sure Itachi ca-" his sentence was cut short as a fist collided with the stone wall next to his head is eyes were wide in shock he finaly snap out of it when he notice the blood trickling down Sasuke hand

"Sasuke your hand!" he took hold of it examining it the skin was torn and bleeding but nothing look broken "cmon my house isn't tha-" Sasuke rip his hand away ready to punch the wall again but Naruto grab him from behind pinning is arms to his side trying to pull him away Sasuke struggled trying to get out of the grip Naruto spun him around pushing him against the wall Sasuke tried pushing the blond away but Naruto wouldn't give up

he wrap his hands gently around Sasuke holding them to his chest he stood on his tippy toes laying a kiss to the Uchiha lips Sasuke froze trying to grasp the situation soon the warm lips left his Sasuke just stared with a dumbfounded expression on his face Naruto look down a dark blush on is cheeks he took hold of Sasuke good hand and drag himfive blocks to his house it started raining on the way there so they ran three of those five blocks quickly running in the house dripping wet

they removed their shoes and wet jackets "w-wait here ill get you a towel" Naruto disappeared up the steps and a few seconds later return with a towel drape on his head and another in his hand he hand it over to Sasuke who dried himself off "cmon the first aids in my bathroom" Naruto took hold of the uninjured hand again walking up the stairs and into Naruto room which he had his own bathroom in he sat Sasuke down on the toilet

he went to the cabinet pulling out the alcohol rub disinfectant cream and the bandages and cotton balls he went back to sasuke getting on his knees he poured some of the alcohol rub on to a cotton ball and took hold of Sasuke hand "this mite sting" he dab it on the cuts the rain wash away the blood Sasuke flinch every now and then but relax when the cream was rub on his sore knuckles Naruto carefully wrap the bandages around the hand Sasuke watch the whole process of Naruto looking after his well being...he would normally do these things when fighting with his father but no one evr clean his cuts and showed such concern towards him

...it made his heart skip a beat...

"there you go all better" he laid a small kiss to the injured hand much like a mother would do for her child he clean his mess putting away the stuff "you can take a shower here and you will probably have to barrow Kakashi clothes mine might be to small..he wont notice since no one home an-" he was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him a head buried in his neck "...Thank you...Naruto" Naruto placed his and on the arm around him smiling "no problem..."

* * *

_**Ok this chapter could have been better but I'll work harder next time **_

**_remember good reviews get me pumped!_**

**_and next chapter will not be centered on Sasuke and Naruto...well not to much you'll get some Sasuke in there but hey Itachi just as sexy if I do say so myself_**

**_R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**TEEHEE IM SOOOO HAPPY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE I CANT BELIEVE HOW POPULAR THIS STORY IS GETTING**_

**_KYAAAAAA! IT GETS ME ALL JUICED! MORE REVIEWS!_**

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:2,337(a tad shorter sorry)_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ITACHIXKISAME and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_also many mite not approve of the age difference between Itachi and Kisame but i don't write any sex scene when he is wayyy to young_**

**_itachi:24(25 later on in chapters)_**

**_Kisame:17(18 later on in chapters)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Itachi watch as his baby brother walk out of the class dragging a very flushed and confused blond Itachi made an attempt to chase after him but the pain shot up his back preventing him from going anywhere he held his head in his palm then raking his fingers through his hair he felt a hand on his shoulder to see the student he just fucked with in a classroom

"Itachi-sama...it'll be ok.." Itachi let out an amused laugh ignoring the pain as he turn fully to his lover "no...nothing will ever be ok if we continue this further..." Kisame made a displeased face scowling at the Uchiha "I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon Itachi-sama...I graduate in 9months you told me three years ago you'd wai-" Itachi cut him off kicking over a desk

"I can not wait for you! our relationship is look down upon..hehe I could lose my job over you my family...EVERYTHING...for fuck sakes! I'm SEVEN! years older then you dammit!" He slammed his fist into the wooden desk Kisame expression never changing "then why did you allow me to take it this far,since I was a freshmen we've been in this relationship I was fourteen you twenty-one but you didn't seem to give a damn when I fuck the hell out of you in your car DID YOU!"

Itachi glared at him then turn away "we can't continue...forgive me from taking such precious years of y-" he was grab by the collar and slammed up against the wall pain pulsed through his body "IT IS NOT OVER...GOD DAMMIT I LOVE YOU...YOU ARE WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN MY LIFE!"

Itachi stared with wide eyes at the boy...scratch that man he grown to fall in love with...but in his mind he knew if he stayed it would only cause pain for Kisame and trouble for himself he removed the hand from his collar straightening it out he look to Kisame with an expressionless face walking past him he open the door to the classroom "we are nothing more but teacher and student" he closed the door behind him leaving a confused and hurt Kisame

...

Itachi walk into the house "I'm home.." He said removing his shoes "oh itachi welcome home dinner will be ready soon...where's Sasuke " his mother said standing at the kitchen counter "he's...he's not home yet" his mother shook her head "he didn't take his bike or car to school so I figured he get a ride home from you...oh ill call Naru-chan house he surly there"

she walk over to the phone punching in the numbers and holding it to her ears she didn't notice her oldest son leave the kitchen making his way to his study "oh hello Naru-chan is Sasuke there...oh ok good...yes its is rain quite hard..ok...Sasuke would you like your bro-...ok...ok...love you to..bye" she hung up the phone walk to her eldest son study knocking on the door she heard a faint 'come in'

walking into the nearly dark room "Itachi..sweetheart did you and Sasuke have a fight.." Itachi look out the window watching the rain hit it "something like  
that...is he coming home.." She shook her head "no I allowed him to stay at Naru-chan since its Friday...teehee he really likes that boy...don't you agree itachi"

his mother turn to leave half way out the door "your his Nii-chan Itachi no matter what he loves you.." With that she closed the door behind her Itachi continued starring out the window at the rain "hmm just like when we first met..Kisame-kun"

_**~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_**Twenty-one year old Itachi Uchiha walk down the street umbrella in hand today was not quite his day it was his first day as the youngest teacher in Konoha High and he was late due to the fact e had to drop his little brother off at school when he finally met his class it seem a young boy who was twice his size felt it was a good idea to welcome him by putting thumb tacks in his chair and any other trick in the book**_

_**he then was late to a mid-day dinner meeting with his fathers company as well late picking up his brother who got into yet another fight ounce returning home his mother sent him out to grab some vegetables for dinner and his car didn't seem to work so he is now walking down the street in the rain**_

_**"GET OUT YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT" an overly large man tossed out a young man throwing a suitcase at him with the clothes flying everywhere thus slamming the door "man fuck you!" the boy was none other then Kisame Hoshigaki the boy who turn his first day at work a living hell he walk past the house not giving the boy a second look but a twing og guilt hit him stopping him in his tracks 'ughh I'll hate myself for this later.**_

_**Kisame pick up his sopping wet clothes placing them back into the suit case he soon realized it was no longer raining and a pair of shoes standing in front of him he look up to see the dark beauty he tortured today his teacher Uchiha-sensei "cmon..." Itachi help the young man up who towered a few inches over him Kisame made no protest as the walk side by side under the umbrella**_

_**...**_

_**"AACHOOO!" Kisame sniffled blowing his nose into a napkin him and Itachi sat in a small diner Itachi lean back against the seat sipping a cup of coffee Kisame head low looking at his soda then through his lashes at his new teacher "why did he kick you out.." Itachi ask with an expressionless face**_

_**Kisame scowled turning away from him "none of your damn business" Itachi finish the last of his coffee then slapping a 10 on the table he got up about to leave until a large hand grab onto his shirt he turn slightly to see Kisame eyes down cast he sighed sitting back down lacing his fingers together waiting for a reply**_

_**"my mother died last month...she was coming to pick me up from football practice and it was raining...she made a sharp turn losing control and had a head on collision with a truck...he blames me for it and well today's her birthday so he was going on how its was my fault so we began to fight and well he told me he d-disowned me a-and t-to g-g-" he broke down at the table sobbing into his hand**_

_**soon he feels a warm hand grab on o his pulling it from his face and squeezes it his other hand given the same treatment he looks up to see Itachi smiling a genuine sweet smile that takes his breath away "its not your fault Kisame-kun" the thumb rub gently against his hand his cheeks turning a slight pink the tears already stopped just staring at the man "you mother loved you...she wouldn't want you crying she would want you to be happy...do you want to be happy Kisame-kun.."**_

_**he nodded as the tears welled in his eyes taking his hands out of the grip and holding them with his own hands "I do...I want to be happy" he shot up giving his teacher a sharky grin**_

_**...**_

_**"you can stay here...I mostly stay at my parents so I hardly use the palce" Itachi said opening the front door to a large furnish apartment Kisame look around amazed "a-are you sure Uchiha-Sensei" Itachi nodded turning on the light "yeah its all payed for stay as long as you want...and please just call me Itachi..outside of school of crouse.." Kisame blushed slightly**_

_**"o-ok Itachi-sama" Itachi smiled at the young man 'he look huge and scary but inside is a sweet scared boy...' "come ill show you your room for now" they walk down the hall stoping at a door which Itachi opened revealing a large bed with a red comforter a desk at the window and by the bed a night stand with a lamp**_

_**"this will be your room for the time be-" just then Itachi cell phone went off he pick up putting to his ear "hel-"**_

**_((ITACHI UCHIHA I SENT YOU OUT FOR VEGETABLES TWO HOURS AGO!))_**

_**his mother could be heard through the phone loud and clear making Kisame shrike back and Itachi to go partly death "I-I'm sorry mother i had to handle an emergency...i know...he is...SASUKE DID WHAT!...ok Im on my way"**_

_**he hung up the phone shoving it in his pocket "Im sorry I have to go...my little brother push one of the butlers down the stairs but yes you can stay here till you find a new place or your father lets you back home...ill see you in class tomorrow" he said all this rushing to the door grabbing the forgotten vegetables "bye Kisame-kun" he closed the door to leave the young teen staring at the door "good-bye Itachi-sama"**_

_**...**_

_**over the past months Kisame has yet to move out,but Itachi doesn't seem to mind getting use to the young boy, you could say Kisame became Itachi teachers pet doing evrything and anything Itachi ask of him. what Itachi doesn't realize Kisame is quite smitten with his teacher causing his personality to change drastically he more snappy at people specially those who deify his beloved teacher after school Itachi is grading papers as Kisame tities up the room**_

_**"Kisame-kun...whats been bothering you.." Kisame looks up from his sweeping a light blush on his cheeks "n-nothing" without realizing it Itachi his close in his face examining him "your lieing Kisame-kun now tell me whats wrong..." Kisame staggers back some sitting in a desk "i-its nothing...just drop it"**_

_**Itachi puts his hand on the table looking the young man in the eye "if you dont tell me ..how can i help you..." Kisame looks at the round and then to the Uchiha "you really want to know..." Itachi nods removing his glasses soon a pair of warm lips are on his own his eye widen in shock as the young man kisses him and then pulls away**_

_**"...I like you"**_

_**Itachi is in disbelief and his silence scares Kisame "I'm sorry" he gets up quickly running out of the room "K-Kisame-kun" but it was to late the young man was gone**_

_**...**_

_**Itachi search everywhere for the boy he wasn't at home no were in the school not even hs fathers house Itachi walk into his parents house as he removed his shoes he stalk up the stairs to his room lying face first in the bed he soon felt his bed move and a wieght on his back**_

_**"welcome home Nii-chan!" Sasuke greeted Itachi grunted in reply "Ototo get off your heavy" Sasuke pouted rolling off his brother copying his brother "Nii-chan you ok?" Itachi sigh look at his baby brother "not really Ototo..." Sasuke sat up poking him in the middle of the head much like Itachi does to him**_

_**"if you have a problem with this girlfriend mother goes on about you seacretly having you should fix it and make her happy...I wouldn't want the one I love to not be happy.." Itachi sated in amazement at is little brother 'do you want to be happy Kisame-kun' he shot up "sorry Sasuke I need to go"**_

_**Itachi ran out the room quickly as Sasuke sat on his bed smileing "WEAR A CONDOM NII-CHAN!" Itachi fell half way down the stairs 'the hell were did he learn that' Itachi jump into his car speeding down the street ten block later e was in front of the same dinner he and Kisame sat and talked he rushed in to see Kisame slurping down what looks to be his 6th milk shake**_

_**he walk to the booth sitting down Kisame eyes widen in shock "I-Itachi-sama" Itachi hand reach over grabing his "lets go home Kisame-kun..."**_

_**...**_

_**they sit in the car behind the dinner neither saying a word nor making any movement but they're fingers still tightly intertwin Kisame makes the first move cupping the mans face "arnt you scared..." Itachi lean into the hand closing his eyes "I need you just as much as you need me Kisame-kun" Kisame lean over placing his lips upon Itachi the chair is soon recline back Kisame fully on top of Itachi that night they basked in the beautiful glow of love**_

_**~~~~End Flashback~~~~**_

Itach soon realize the tears running down his cheek it getting harder for him to breath he crotches into a ball his hand covering his mouth the silent his sobs "I Love you to Kisame-kun"

...

"Sasuke...why are you mad at Itachi-san..." Sasuke look up from the magazine he was reading then scowled "that bastard is geperdizing the Uchiha name sleeping wih a minor why wouldnt I be mad" Naruto got up from his desk laying on the bed next to Sasuke "I think your more jealous then mad about him sleeping with a minor"

Sasuke jump back slightly with a disgusted face "Naruto I am not one of those freaks that is in love with my brother" Naruto giggled to himself "no i mean..you told me Itachi is never home and he constantly tells you he has no time for you...but now you know were all his time is going to and it hurt your feelings that his attention is going to someone who is a couple of years older then you..."

Sasuke blush slightly as he grab a pillow hitting Naruto in the face "shut up dobe" he was soon pounced on being it with the pillow "dont call me dobe teme!" soon the room was filled with laughter and feathers

_**

* * *

**_

OK HAPPY I THROUGH A LITTLE SASUNARU IN THERE

**_PILLOW FIGHT!_**

**_TEEHEE_**

**_R&R_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:3,155 _**

**_Parings: SASUxNARU SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Sasuke walk into his house dropping his bag to the floor and slipping off his shoes "Sasuke..." He turn from were he was sitting looking up to see his older brother he absolutely looked like shit he had bags under his eyes as well they were red and puffy his face slightly puffy. His hair fell out of his usually neat ponytail Sasuke scowled turning away taking off his other shoe "what do you want..."

He stood walking past his brother into the kitchen "we need to talk..." Sasuke drunk the orange juice out of the carton wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "I have nothing to say to you" he said slamming the fridge and glaring at his brother. Itachi sigh mumbling something about 'stubborn hormonal rebellious baby brother' Sasuke shoved past him walking to the stair case and going up Itachi right behind him by the time they got to the door that lead to Sasuke room he turn around pushing his brother

"I said I have nothing to say to you...why don't you go fuck that student of yours that you love oh so fucking much.." He open the door walking up the stairs Itachi fallowed right behind "Sasuke please hear me out I don't want this to tear us apa-" Sasuke punch the nearest wall grinding his teeth

"who said we were even close anymore! You stop giving a fuck about me when you started fucking around with Kisame so don't give me that bullshit!now I have to get ready to meet back up with Naruto get the fuck out of my room" Itachi was shocked to hear his brother confession but did what was asked of him. Sasuke ignored his brother leaving as he removed the barrow clothes from Narutos house and walk into his bathroom switching on the shower

as he waited for it to heat up a small **_Bing_**was heard from his pants pocket walking over he pulled out his cell to find a text from Naruto

_[hope u & Itachi will work everything out can't w8 2 hang out l8er :3]_

Sasuke smiled at the cute way Naruto text Sasuke texting back

_[I can't wait either]_

Naruto smiled at the phone as he sat in the tub setting it on the counter still smiling to himself pictures of Sasuke floating through his mind him smiling at Naruto his laugh how protective he is of Naruto kissing Na- Narutos eyes shot open as a dark red blush shot through his cheeks "w-what kyaaa!" He dunks under the water _'do I like Sasuke that much...'_

...

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Kakashi makes his way over to the front door opening it he is met with his student "ah Sasuke Narutos getting ready come in" Sasuke nods going for the stairs but is grab by the shoulders "how about you come sit with me in the living room let's chat while we wait" Sasuke had the Oh-shit-over-protective-father-talk look as he fallowed Kakashi into the living room sitting on the couch as Kakashi some how magically pulled out a huge red chairs like the ones you sit in by a fire and smoke a pipe sitting down he leaning back

"Sasuke there comes a time in every young mans life when they start to "notice" they're body is changing and they're hormones are off the fritz...well knowing you for two years being my student and all and a good friend of your brother I've notice your hormones go haywire with the female school body and I take this is the first you've been interested in a male.." Sasuke nodded not sure were this was going "so let me tell you something"he lean in closer to the Uchiha

"Naruto is not one of your cheap ass whores for you to get a quick blow job so if that is what your after then be ready to feel the rath of me and my wife for if we have a crying blond come home tell us YOU too away the one thing special to him A.K.A his virginity and you dumped him like next weeks garbage believe me your life will be a living" Naruto walk down the stairs into the living room

"heeeellooo Naruto Sasuke here...remember our chat Sa-su-ke-kun" with that Kakashi made his leave "what was that about?" Naruto ask looking to the Uchiha  
who's yet to look his way Sasuke had a frighten and gloomy aura to him "n-nothing" he look up at the blond his eyes wide

Naruto had on a pair of tight blue shorts that hugged his ass nicely he wore a orange long sleeve top the sleeve slightly going over his small hands it also fell off his shoulder fitted with a black choker Naruto hair was a bit messier then usual and he had a slight blush on his cheeks he look god damn beautiful to Sasuke.

Sasuke was only wearing dark blue jeans a white V-neck with a blue zip up jacket "umm ready to go..." Sasuke said trying to cover the blush that hit him Naruto nodded as they walk to the front door

...

Sasuke and Naruto went down town were most of the fun was "so Naruto were you want go first...Movies...shopping anything you name it" Naruto blushed slightly at the treatment Sasuke gave him Naruto felt like a spoild brat and Sasuke was the mother who gave anything to their child to keep them happy "u-um I don't care...you choose.." Sasuke smirked at the cute blond then out of the corner of his eye he saw the words ''ARCADE''

"let's go to the Arcade sound good" Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he nodded quickly they jay walked over to the arcade in side was huge slightly dark but lit with neon color lights and the light coming off the screens "oh oh Sasuke I wanna play Zombie Slayer please please" Naruto ask as if he were a 5 year old he took hold of Sasuke hand dragging him over to the game Sasuke deposit the quarters and the virtual sounds of guns could be heard as they took down zombie

...

:GAME OVER WINNER SASUKE:

Naruto pouted at the game Drive and Die this game was rude it made his car exploded and called him a failure "so whats 12 for me and what...3 for you" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha then crossed his arms over his chest looking away Sasuke lean over in the chair to whisper in the blonds ear "so what's my prize Uzumaki" he said  
teasingly and nip the blonds ear who jumped up covering it and blushing a bright red

soon Naruto eyes lit up with excitement as he ignored the Uchiha and ran over to the game "oh no Naruto I am not playing that.." Sasuke glared at the huge neon sign that said Dance Dance Revolution "fine I'll just play alone" he put in four quarters as the screen lit up asking him to choose a song he quickly ran through the songs a huge grin on his face as he choosed the one that please him soon the song of Caramelldansen could be heard blasting through the arcade **(an:it be best to listen to the song while reading teehee :D)**

**((Woman are you ready to join us now?Hands in the air,))**

Naruto throw his hands in the air as he fallowed the arrows movements swaying his hips

**((we will show you and try,Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)So come and move your hips, sing!Oa-o-oa!))**

Naruto twirld jumping on the arrow then bending over showing everyone a nice view of his ass Sasuke soon relized other males drew in to watch the  
show

**((Look at your two hips, do it!La, la, la You and me, can sing this melody O-oa-oa,Dance to the beat,Wave your hands together,Come feel the heat,Forever and forever Listen and learn It is time for prancing,now we are here with,Caramelldansen O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-aoO-o-oa-oa,O-o-oa-oa-ao))**

Naruto ran his hands over his body rocking his hips Sasuke growled at the man next to him who whistle

**((From Sweden to UK,we will bring our song Austrailia, USA,and you people in Hong Kong They have heard,this means all around the world O-oa-o-oa-oa So come and move your hips, sing!Oa-o-oa Look at your two hips, do it!))**

His feet moved over the arrows spinning twisting jumping swaying

**((La, la, la You and me, can sing this melody So come and,Dance to the beat,Wave your hands together,Come feel the heat,Forever and forever))**

One guy made an attempt to grab Naruto ass which was a bad idea cause Sasuke socked him right in the face which proceeded a crowed of guys  
fighting

**((Listen and learn It is time for prancing,now we are here with,Caramelldansen))**

Sasuke took out two more men as he was soon jump on from behind falling to the ground Naruto completely oblivious to the situation happening behind him

**((Dance to the beat,Wave your hands together,Come feel the heat,Forever and forever Listen and learn It is time for prancing,now we are here with,Caramelldansen O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-aoO-o-oa-oa,O-o-oa-oa-ao))**

Naruto movement were becoming slower meaning he was soon to end

**((So come and,Dance to the beat,Wave your hands together,Come feel the heat,Forever and forever Listen and learn It is time for prancing,now we are here with,Caramelldansen Dance to the beat,Wave your hands together,Come feel the heat,Forever and forever Listen and learn It is time for prancing,now we are here with,Caramelldansen))**

Naruto spun around grinning but faded when he saw Sasuke smiling at him sitting crosses legged on a moutain of beat up men one tryed to get up but Sasuke quickly kick him to the head "Naru-chan let's go eat I'm hungry"

...

Naruto was looking over his menu at he 4TH Cafe "have you chosen what you wanted sir" a waitress ask dressed in a maid outfit she had long bluish green hair and violet eyes which she was batting in Sasuke direction who ignored her "Naruto you order first I'm still deciding"

Naruto nodded smiling up at the girl who gave him a dirty look "I'll just have tea and Dangos seeing you don't sell ramen" he pouted handing the menu to the waitress who snatched it " and you sir..have you decided" Sasuke nodded handing her the menu "tea and Onigiri" she nodded smiling sweetly to Sasuke she flip her hair over her shoulder hitting Naruto in the face

'bitch' Naruto thought. about fifteen minutes later their food was set in front of them Sasuke chewed on one of his Onigiri as Naruto shoved a Dango in his mouth as he chewed his eyes snapped open wide tearing up "Naruto you ok?" Naruto shot up running to the bathroom throwing his head. Under the running faucet he came back up panting "what the hell" he stomp back out to see the waitress bent over nearly showing off her underwear

"I can't believe Miki put hot peppers in the guys Dangos haha" Naruto over heard a waitress talking to a bartender "I know she can be overly desperate sometimes.. I mean taki practically throws himself at her plus that guy is like gayer then the other side of the rainbow" the two burst into laughter but Naruto was fuming out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a tank full of live lobster smiling evilly

he rolled up his sleeve grabbing one out and hiding it behind his back walking back to the table she look back to Naruto scowling then back to Sasuke "so um yeah just gimme a call" when she wasn't looking Naruto let it clamp onto her hair she turn walking away and Sasuke nearly choked on his tea as he saw the lobster then look to the grinning blond who  
some how manage to take one of his Onigiri

"hey Naruto get your own" Naruto smiled still eating the Onigiri soon the waitress came screaming through the restaurant the lobster flinging in her hair. Sasuke burst into laughter Naruto started to smile at him sweetly when he was done wiping his eyes he look at Naruto questionably "w-what" Naruto smile just grew "I like your laugh...makes me happy" Sasuke blushed countainueing to eat his Onigiri Miki still runing around with the lobster

...

the sun has gone down by now the lamps lighting up the city's grand park Naruto and Sasuke walk through the park side by side"so what's your favorite color" Sasuke expected him to say orange "red and yours" "blue" Naruto snorted "haha I can tell"soon a gust of wind hit making Naruto shiver slightly he felt warmth wrap around him looking to Sasuke who no longer had his jacket on was now on Naruto who blushed Sasuke as well wrap an arm around his shoulder as they continued their walk

"...Naruto I..um got you something..." Naruto look at him questionably as Sasuke reach into his back pocket pulling out a long box and handed it to Naruto opening it inside was a dark blue hand craft guitar pic with a silver 'S' carved into it soon a identical Orange pic was dangled in his face with a silver 'N' "its kind of like friendship charms yours is the blue one the 'S' standing for my name and I keep this one 'N' standing for Naruto.."

Sasuke slightly blush watching Naruto's shocked expression but it turned into a smile a hand was placed on his cheek and pink lips touch his but only for a brief second Naruto had a small blush but kept smiling "Thank you.." Sasuke eyes were half lidded he grab Naruto by the waist pulling him to his chest smashing his lips to the blond pushing him behind a tree and pinning him to it their lips still connected

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke neck standing on his toes. Sasuke nipped Narutos bottom lip  
who gasp allowing Sasuke tongue entrance swirling their tongue fighting for dominance which Sasuke won easily Sasuke hand slip down Narutos back over his ass and groped it cause Naruto to gasp drool dripping down his chin from their sloppy kiss

soon the need for air hit them pulling back a string of saliva connected them until it snap Naruto was flushed and panting hard eyes half lidded Sasuke lean in licking the drool off the blond chin then rested his head against the blonds Sasuke soon felt the cool metal of the guitar pic clamp around his neck

"...Naruto...go out with me...I don't plan to share you anymore"

Sasuke said as he copied what Naruto did with the necklace Narutos eyes widen at the confession then his eyes soften a smile on his face as he jump on Sasuke wraping his legs around his waist kissing him making them fall over into a bush

...

Sasuke walked into the house in the best mood he ever been in "hello mother" he walk behind her kissing  
her on the cheek his father was sitting at the table eyeing his son who turn to him and smile "father I'm glad your home safe and sound" his fathers eye brow twitch lightly at his son happy aura his mother watch with shock and then squealed "your not single anymore!" She said glomping her son

"what's her name son.." Sasuke was surprised to hear his father call him 'son' instead of 'Sasuke' "Naruto father" his father made a weird face and again Sasuke was glomp "teehee I knew it so no more running around with these one week sluts!" Sasuke look at his mother at the profanity she hardly used "Naruto is a unusal name for a girl Sasuke" Sasuke knew this was going to get ugly

"maybe because Narutos a boy..." Sasuke fathers eye widen slightly then slammed his paper on the table "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PRODUCE HEIRS IF YOUR SCREWING SOME FAG!" Sasuke eyes narrowed at his father " don't fucking talk about him like that fuck you and your little clan!" Sasuke father stood up

"You are my son I will not sta-" soon the sound of a hand hitting the wall was heard they all turn to see Itachi who look 10x as fuck up as this morning "father you have no right to say what we do or who we date for you never been a father to us from the day I was born I won't tolerate you downing mu Ototo any longer so shut the fuck up..."

Everyone fell silent Sasuke made eye contact with his brother nodding showing his appreciation itachi nodded back turning and leaving Sasuke turn to his father giving him one last glare walking out of the kitchen and up to his room he flopped on his bed soon hearing the screams of his mother and father arguing his phone vibrated in his pants getting excited thinking it was Naruto he pulled it out quickly seeing it was only Neji he open the message reading it

_[so how'd it go with your 'date']_

Sasuke chuckled texting back

_[we're going out now]_

Neji spit out the water he was currently drinking causing his cousin to squeak "neji i-is everyt-thing ok.." Neji showed her the text her pale eyes widing "I-I need to c-c-call sakura-chan" Neji knew this would spread fast

_[so I take it your over your hit and quit phase]_

Sasuke eyes widen at the screen he quickly text back

_[I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha I get what I want and when I'm done it not important soo I'll see how long he'll stick around]_

Neji frowned at the texted shaking his head

_[evil son of a bitch you never will change]_

Sasuke read the text anger bowling as he tossed his phone across the room "whatever"

_**

* * *

**_

WHOOOOOO! Caramelldansen *DANCE DANCE*

**_HAHA I know weird choice in song but my friend insisted Naruto dance to it!_**

**_and that kiss_**

**_SON_**

**_OF _**

**_A_**

**_BITCHHH! *NOSEBLEED*_**

**_WELL_**

**_R&R(can i get more then three each chapter I know how many people read this story...I will hunt ya down!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:3,399_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_LITTLE WHITTLE LEMON!(no penetration but still hot)_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Naruto walk into the school Monday morning minus his now new boyfriend Sasuke who claimed he wasn't coming to 1st period due to family business as he walk down the hall he was soon ambushed "Naruto! Your dating Sasuke!" Sakura damn near screamed in his ear "why didn't you texts us" ino whined Naruto tried to pry himself away "u-um how did y-you guys find out.." He said blushing

"well Sasuke told Neji who told Hinata who tried to tell me but my phone was taken away so she told Konkuro by the way I think their going out so anyway he told Gaara and Temari she told Shika damn I think their going out to so he told Choji who told Ino who still couldn't get in touch with me so she told Kiba who was at Shinos their on the weird meter they don't know what they want anyway who gave Lee a ride to my house and told me"

she said in one jumble up confusion Naruto hit his forehead with his palm sighing "yeah..I guess we are" they both squealed jumping on him again crashing to the floor

...

Naruto sat in the back of the class chatting with Kiba when a chair screech up next to him "hello again Naruto-kun" Sai smiled at the blond who streak back slightly still nervous about the last incident. Sai noticed Narutos distance and he moved his chair back slightly

"I want to apologize from our last encounter...I just loved the expression of a pissed off Uchiha...please forgive me" Naruto was a bit skeptical but he smiled non the less "no hard feelings" Kiba watch closely at the situation _'Sasuke gonna be pisssseedd'_

...

"Itachi get your ass out hear!" Sasuke banged on the door to his brothers room but received no answer " I swear I'll kick this damn door i-" the door shot open revealing Itachi his hair hung over his shoulders he looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks "what.." Sasuke shoved a suit in his brothers chest

"get ready your late for work" "I don't plan to go in today Sasuke" Sasuke grind his teeth griping his brother wrist he yank him into the bathroom throwing him in the shower taking the suit away he turned on the shower the ice cold water his his clothed skin "AHH!" Itachi jump out his wet hair sticking to his face

"what th-"

"if you love him then fine love him that doesn't stop us from being family..."

Itachi face was expressionless bringing his hand up jabbing his brother forehead "understand that what I'm doing is best for everyone...but thank you Ototo" Sasuke rub his forehead frowning "but is it best for you...Nii-san" Sasuke turn leaving his brother. He went to the kitchen grabbing a tomato and biting into it sitting at the counter he look to the clock seeing second period would soon start

'I wonder what Narutos doing' Narutos smiling face ran through his head a small smile graced his sonic features '

**_[so I take it your over your hit and quit phase]'_**

Sasuke growled finishing off his tomato 'he just a piece of ass nothing more just then Itachi walk in hair in a neat pony tail his face back to its original beauty suit clean and pressed "your late for school let's go" Sasuke smirked fallowing behind his brother out the door

...

Sasuke made it just in time to his second period walking over to his seat as the rest of the student filled in but no sign of Naruto just then he heard the blond voice. He got up going to see him but was grab by the shoulder "I wouldn't go out there lover boy"Kiba said holding him back he look to the door to see Naruto laughing

he lean over slightly to see the blond talk to Sai his anger boiled over Naruto waved goodbye as Sai walk away walking into his class he notice Sasuke sitting in the corner of the room a smile lit his face as he walk over taking the seat next to him

"good morning Sas-"

"I don't want you talking with Sai" Naruto tilted his head in confusion"

"why not?"

"Because I said so"

Naruto scowled at the crabby teen "I'll talk to whom ever I want" Sasuke turn his head in disbelief at the blond "don't test me Uzumaki if you want to continue this between us I suggest your pretty ass stay clear of him"

Naruto stood up in his desk getting everyone attention "fine then its over before it started" he walking across the room sitting in a empty desk near Sakura and Ino who cooed at him mumbling something about a slumber party and ice cream

...

Sasuke was more moody then a female on her period throughout Trig the only person able to get near him was Neji "for just a piece of ass he sure got you all worked up" Sasuke chucked a book at the Hyuuga who duck and hit Tobi in the head who started wailing that he was a bad boy

"fuck the slut" Neji shook his head "you like him more then you put on" again he dodge a book and again hitting Tobi in the head this time he ran out the door crying "Sasuke stop throwing books in my class" his brother explain trying his best not to lookup avoiding eye contact with his student Kisame who was in the back of the class looking out the window

Sasuke look sympathetic for the two and quickly scribbles on a piece of paper and throws it at Kisame hitting him in the face but doesn't faze him he pick it up reading over it

_*Man just talk to him I'm sick of picking up his tampons*_

Kisame scribbled something and handed it to Sasuke as the bell signaled for them to leave Sasuke read over

_*im done running behind people who don't want me*_

Sasuke sigh crumbling it up watching as Itachi watch Kisame stole out of class Sasuke groan remembering he had Biology with his blond or now might be ex

...

Naruto walk into the class first noticing that they had a sub meaning a free day and sitting were ever the hell you want he made his way to the back as everyone else was up front chatting with their friends as the sub was picking at his toes

_**(an: I had a sub do that shit before no joke)**_

Sasuke walk in noticing the blond the attempt to ignore him flew out the window Narutos stool was turn towards the window getting startled as a pair of arms warp around him and hot breath on his ear "meet me on the rooftop in 10 minutes tenten will take care of role for us" Naruto shudder a blush creeped up his face as the presence was gone

...

(10 minutes later)

Naruto snuck up to the roof the sub not paying attention to half of the students that skipped out he walk to the gate that block off anyone from walking right off the ledge grasping it he took a deep breath then exhale as the cool wind hit his face again strong arms wrap around his waist but this time he wasn't frighten as he knew who it was he turn in the embrace crossing his arms over his chest

"what did you want to talk about" Sasuke expresionless face didn't change he lean down slightly nudging the blonds cheeks with his nose "I'm sorry..." Naruto didn't respond "cmon Naruto I just don't trust him around you he not a good person for you to be around"Naruto pouted not looking the Uchiha in the eye Sasuke smirked slightly as he notice he was winning the battle

"Naru-chan" he laid kisses along the blond jawline Naruto hands push at the raven chest "I'm not your property Uchiha" Sasuke scowled starting to lose his cool "so what you wanna fuck him or something you fuck anyone who shows you attention" Naruto eyes widen with shock at such words thrown at him "yeah that what I thought...didn't think you were such an easy slu-"

Sasuke hurtful words stop when he notice the tears cascading down the tan cheek Narutos face not holding any sadness but his eyes said other wise this shock the blond as he quickly tryed to wipe away the tears soon a hand was on his cheek caressing it he look up to see Sasuke face filled with hurt and remorse he grab the blond pulling him tightly to his chest Narutos body began to shake feeling his mask falling "oh god Naruto I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

Naruto felt his chest swell as the tears pooled down no longer able to hide his hurt he gripped the shirt for dear life sobbing into the chest all the while Sasuke apologized and pleaded for forgiveness they stayed that way for two hours

...

its been two weeks since the love quarrel and Sasuke and Naruto have been inseparable since then Naruto thought back to when he came to this school a month ago September soon ended five days ago October rolled in Naruto frowned slightly at the calender at a specific date he hated oh so much "boo"

Naruto jump turning around to see Sai smiling at him "S-Sai don't do that" he chuckled patting the blonds head "sorry Naruto-kunbut I was wondering if your not hanging out with the Uchiha we can go out this weekend" Naruto blink then a blush hit his cheeks "I-I'm sorry but I'm kinda with someone..." Sai smiled nodding "guess I lost to the Uchiha ounce again"

Naruto turn a darker shade of red "s-sorry I h-have to meet up with S-Sasuke" he quickly slammed the locker walking quickly away from the pale raven his smile turn into a smirk "oh Naruto-kun if only you knew the real Sasuke...don't worry I'll be here with open arms" with that he turn walking down the hall whistling.

Naruto made his way to sixth period for the day going to the back of the class and waiting pationly for his boyfriend  
Sasuke jogged into the class as the bell rung he panted as he made his way over to Naruto and layed a kiss to his cheek "sorry I'm *pant* late itachi *pant* had me running *pant* around"

Naruto nodded then focas his attention back out the window Sasuke raised a brow at the blond

"Naruto you alright...did someone hurt you tell me right n-"

"no one hurt me"

Sasuke scooted closer resting his chin on the blond shoulder "wanna talk about it" he shook his head 'no' "I'll buy you ramen after class" Naruto twitch slightly "fine...its...its my birthday this Saturday" Sasuke perk up "why would you be sad about that" Naruto fidget a bit "I just don't like my birthday is all...nothing good ever happens..."

Sasuke frowned and choose to leave the blond alone then idea popped into his head "I'll be right back I gotta use the bathroom" he raised his hand as he ask Orochimaru to go to the bathroom which he was granted he walk down the halls stoping at a classroom he open it and with luck Kakashi didn't have a class "hey Kakashi" Kakashi jump his book fwaling in the air as he hurriedly tryed to hide it finally slamming it into his drow he turn with a scared out of his mind expression

"damn it Uchiha what are you doing out of class" Sasuke walk over to the desk sitting on it "I heard its Narutos birthday this Saturday why don't we throw him a surprise party at your place?" Kakashi eyes widen then he look sadden "Naruto refuses to celebrate his birthday he usally locks himself in his room and doesn't come out until the next day"

Sasuke wonder why the blond hated his birthday so much and Kakashi notice this "though I can't tell you much it has a lot to do with his parents..." Sasuke rolled his eyes remembering the fact that Naruto is a orphan "fuck his parent they obviously didn't give two shits about himso he should be happy with the friends and family he has now" Kakashi shook his head "get the full story before you run your mouth Uchiha...but if you insist on a party then I can't stop you"

Sasuke jump down "thanks don't worry its just gonna be close friends and anyone you would like to invite now if you excuse me I need to get back to class" he said walking out the room he pull out his cell phone quickly texting his bubblegum pink friend

_[Sakura Narutos birthday is this Saturday we're throwing him a surprise party at his place tell the rest of the gang KEEP IT A SECRET]_

Sakura read over the text giggling soon the rest of the gang got the text of the surprise soon to come to the blond

...

It was a Friday night Sasuke was laying on his couch as well with his blond boyfriend laying on top of him his head in Sasuke chest as Sasuke pet his hair watching TV Neji was on the floor reading a book while Gaara was on the couch braiding his hair Ino and Sakura were sitting on the carpet painting each other toes Kiba ,Shino ,Choji ,Shikamaru ,Kankuro ,and Lee were all playing poker at a table behind the couch and Temari and Hinata were in the kitchen secretly going over some birthday plans soon the room was filled with growling stomach

"all those for raiding Sasuke fridge say I" Kiba shouted standing up walking to the kitchen "I!" Everyone but Neji and Sasuke left the room but before Naruto left he kissed the raven forehead the raven smiling at him as he watch him leave the room "admit it Sasuke your head over heels for the blond"Neji said weaving the braids out of his silky long hair Sasuke smile turn to a scowl

"fuck off I'm working on it" Neji shook his head "Sasuke really you've been going out for what almost a month you've done nothing but shower him with love and affection it usually takes you the first week for you to get a blow job and then dump the girls...plus you want to have sex with him!.. why didn't you just fuck all the girls you've been with"

Sasuke blushed turning his head away "I... I don't know he's um.." "Special" Sasuke sat up a large red blush across his cheek "no he just a fuck I'm taking my time with watch at the Halloween party here in three weeks the blond will be mine" Neji was about to say something until a group of teens could be heard laughing they're head off in the kitchen they both decided to see what the commotion was until the were both hit in the face with random article of food wiping they're face they saw the kitchen splatter with food

"what the fu-" Sasuke was cut short as Naruto sprayed whip cream in his face giggling his face was smeared with chocolate "why you little shit" Sasuke pick up some mush off the floor chuking it at Naruto who duck and hit Gaara in the back of the head he turn around and chucked a peeled banana missing Sasuke and hitting Neji he twitch "oh Gaaraaa.."

He ran at the Red head who scurried away the food fight went on until a very unhappy walk in and made everyone clean up and go home everyone walk out apologizing to Mrs Uchiha and saying goodbye only Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen washing the dishes walk back in "ok boys that good enough..Naruto-kun are you staying the night?" Naruto debated a bit in his head

"I don't know...I'm kind of bu-" "yeah mom he is" she smile patting the boys head "ok I'll get you spare PJ's" she said walking out the kitchen "Sasuke I should go home...I don't have the time tomorrow to hang ar-" "Naruto why do you hate your birthday so much" Naruto went silent then look away from the raven "nothing good ever happens so I just don't like to celebrate ok.." Sasuke grab his cheek "what happen to make you hate it so much"

Naruto snatch his face away "I said its nothing!" Sasuke was surprise at how distant the blond was being "Naruto I'm onl-" "here you go Naruto-kun these are some old PJ's from when Sasuke was thirteen" Naruto blush at his shortness taking the pjs and going to change a very concern Sasuke watching him "Sasuke..in due time he'll talk to you"

...

Sasuke walk into his room wearing only a pair of dark blue pajama pants Naruto was on the couch with a pillow and blanket "why are you there come sleep in my bed" Naruto look over his shoulder "I don't want your mom coming in and get the wrong idea" Sasuke stalk over to the couch lay on top of the blond "fine I'll sleep here too"

Naruto tried to push the raven away "Sasuke there's no room just go t-" Sasuke lips covered the blond in a chase kiss "but I like sleeping with you I can hardly go 5 minutes without seeing you what makes you think I can go 8 hours of sleeping with you not next to me" Naruto blush scooting from under the Uchiha and up against the couch as Sasuke laid on the edge wrapping his arms around the blond scooting closer

"do you mean it Sasuke...am I that important to you..." Naruto hid his face in the Uchiha neck to hide his sad expression expected to be hurt "of course...you mine after all" Naruto sat up looking down at the Uchiha "you'll...you'll never hurt me...right" Sasuke eyes widen then the look of guilt crossed his face but he quickly composed himself "o-of course not..."

Naruto lean down capturing the raven in a deep kiss then pulled away a smile on his lips "let's go to the bed" Sasuke got up first then proceeded to pick the blond beauty up and maneuver his way to the bed throw Naruto on the bed then crawled on top of him he planted a kiss to the tan neck

Naruto moan in appreciation the tan hands encourage Sasuke to go further Sasuke was surprise with how well this was going sucking and biting the tan neck soon left a large purple hickey "S-Sasuke! Don't leave marks" he gently kiss the bruise his hips grounding into the blond on their own getting a loud moan from the blond his legs automatically opening

Sasuke hands went to the pants ready to pull the pants down but was stop by a hand ",n-not the boxers" Sasuke nodded 'damn' and proceeded to pull the pants down to the ankles as the blond kick them off Naruto reached for the raven pant coping his raven boyfriend as soon as the pants were kick off they stared into each other eyes deeply Sasuke lean down whispering into the blond ear

"your driving me crazy Uzumaki" he roughly ground his hips into the other "nnuhh...S-Sasuke" soon their hips repeatedly grinding into each other Sasuke hand having to cover the blonds as he moan loudly but Sasuke wasn't much help for the fact he kept biting and sucking the tan neck his pale hand slid up to the dusty nipple twisting and pulling it

"ah...ah. n-no...AH!" Sasuke lips were over the perked nipple sucking harshly Narutos trust becoming more frantic Sasuke soon felt the coil in his stomach 'N-Naruto I cant hold m-much longer" he panted into the blonds ear the blonds arm wrap around his neck as well as his legs around his waist "S-SASUKEEE!" Naruto came dirtying his boxers "uggh Naruto.."

Sasuke came soon after they laid there panting hot sweaty and coming down from their bliss Sasuke perch himself up on his elbows lightly kissing the blond lips "you ok" Naruto gave him a sleepy but loving smile "yeah..." they lean in ounce more for a passionate kiss

* * *

_**personally i hate this chapter i feel like it was a jumble mass of suckiness but i will stay positive**_

**_I think Sasuke is head over heels and is just putting on a show for his rep but then again we'll see what do you all think teehee_**

**_poor Naru_**

**_R&R_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:3,178_**

**_Parings: SasuxNaru SaixNaru NejixGaara ShinoxKiba SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Naruto was dragged around all day as the guys drag him around taking him shopping and damn near maxed out Sasuke's credit card but at his house the girls Kakashi and Iruka were getting everything ready "guys I really want to go home I know its my birthday but I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow"

kiba drag the blond into another store fallowed by the others who had shopping bags in their hands "Kiba I think its time to go Naruto does look wiped out"Sasuke said behind a mountain of bags "hold up ok Naruto come out!" Naruto poked his head out of the dressing room he was pushed into he came out in red button up that open at the chest a black choker around his neck he had on black leather shorts that hugged his ass nicely various rings on his fingers earlyer in the day his was convince to get his ears periced  
on bothside on the top and bottom showing off his silver studs

"see I told you spending one night with the girls give you a fashion sense" Naruto blush look at Sasuke who was drooling at him "we'll take it" Sasuke said handing his card over to the cashier soon they were payed for and Sasuke got a text telling them everything is ready they quickly left the mall and jumped into Nejis and Sasukes car... 15 minutes later the group of boys pulled up to the blue house "ok guys I'll se YAHHH!"

Naruto was quickly blind folded "WHAT'S GOING ON!SASUKE!" He felt a warm hand touch his cheek immediately knowing it was Sasuke "dobe calm down hand just hold my hand..you'll be ok I promise" Naruto nodded gulping and took hold of the larger hand he was lead into what he believe was his house he soon felt Sasuke let go of his hand "S-Sasuke" he removed the blind fold to be met with more darkness he felt around for a light switch which he found easily switching it on

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" Narutos eyes widen with shock Iruka and Kakashi were holding a large cake with Sixteen lit orange candles lighting up they're face smiling at they're adopted son the girls Kiba and a bushing Gaara had on pointy party hats while Sakura Ino and Temari were blowing into noise makers Shino Neji Shika Choji and Lee were throwing confetti in the air and behind them all was Sasuke who wink at him give him that smile that was just for him

but he soon notice that the smile dropped so did everyone else and they were staring wide eye at the blond "Naruto-kun why are you crying" he didn't realize it himself and rub at his eyes but continue to gasp and hiccup "I-I'm ju-just happy n-no one has-has eve*hic*r done anyt-ing like th-this before *hic* f-for me" he look up give them his goofy smile tears still running down his cheek soon he was swoon by the group of girl "awww poor Naru-kun"

Sasuke soon shooed them away and took hold of the blonds hand "cmon blow out your candles and make a wish" Naruto smiled as he stood in front of the lit candles the room soon filled with song of Happy Birthday Naruto look around the room at all his friends his family and then to Sasuke 'I have everything I've ever wish for..." He exhale then quickly blew all sixteen candles out

...

"Bye guys see you Monday!" The blond wave happily to his friends. Turning back into the house Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke were cleaning up "um Iruka can we leave early tomorrow.." Iruka look up tilting his head to the left "what are yo-Oh my god Naruto I forgot I have a meeting at city hall" Naruto face dropped

"I'll just take the bus"

"I can take you Naruto were you gotta go"

Naruto froze then look over his shoulder at his Raven boyfriend "u-uh no were special" Sasuke raised a brow "Naruto I can take you its no big deal" Naruto looked to the side thinking about it "w-wind country.." Sasuke patted the blond head "no problem that's only a hour away" Naruto nodded soon a kiss was placed on his forehead "well I should get going I'll be here at what 7?" Naruto nodded again "...walk me to my car"

Naruto nodded...AGAIN as his hand was taken they both walk out into the depleting sun "Naruto who are you going to see in Wind.." Sasuke said as he lean up against his car the blond against his chest "j-just some o-old friends..." Sasuke buried his face in the blond neck kissing the hidden hickey receiving a shudder from the blond "S-Sasuke stop Iruka and Kakashi" Sasuke pouted then lean up and kissed the tan nose "I'll see you tomorrow"

Naruto waved goodbye as he watch Sasuke drive away sighing to himself he walk back into the house closing the door behind him and slumped against it "Naruto...are you sure your ok with Sasuke taking you" Naruto look up at Iruka and forced a smile on his face "everything will be fine" 'I hope'

...

Naruto walk out of his house getting into the black mustang with blue strips and buckled up he quickly lean over kissing the raven on the cheek "good morning" Sasuke nodded at him and drove to the freeway "oh so Sakura called me last night and said kib-" Sasuke look over to see the blond fast asleep his head nodding up and down Sasuke lean over reclining the chair for the blond 'guess kiba and shino can wait'

...

"Naruto...hey wake up"Naruto shifted slightly then sat up he look out the window to be met with rain "what a depressing city" Sasuke said leaning closer to the window to see better "so were to naruto" Sasuke look over and notice Naruto wasn't paying much attention to him

"Naruto?"

"Make a left here"

Sasuke sharply turn left then turn to glare at the blond

"could you give me a h-"

"make another left"

he sharply turn left again

"damn it Naruto"

"stop at this store"

Sasuke turn into the parking lot putting the car in park "what the hell is your problem" Naruto turn to his boyfriend with an apologetic  
smile "sorry I'm just not feeling well can you go into the store and get me something for my stomach" Sasuke sigh hitting his head to the stering wheel "fine" he jump out of the car pulling his hood over his head and ran into the store coming back about five minutes later he notice the car empty and a note in his seat

"what the fuck"

'''Sasuke your probably pissed right now but just stay here till I come back -Naruto'''

Sasuke crumpled the note throwing it out the window as he drove down the street "like hell I'll sit there and wait"

...

Sasuke drove around for two hours finally he stop at a diner and went inside siting down at the bar he tried calling Naruto again but got no answer "god damn it" a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of him "you look like you had a ruff day" the waitress said smiling at him "tsk you have no idea" Sasuke said pouring cream into his coffee "names Anko" she was a women probably in her early twenties she had her jet black hair in a messy bun and piercing golden eyes

"Sasuke" he said shakeing her hand "well Sasuke can I help you with your problem?" Sasuke sigh "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He up and left and I can't find him" Sasuke said blushing slightly at calling Naruto his boyfriend "well did you have a fight" he shook his head "no I was bringing him down here to meet up with some friends" she nodded her head wiping the counter "what's his name. If you don't mind me asking" Sasuke took another sip of his coffee "Naruto"

she quickly turn her head to the raven "Naruto Uzamaki?" Sasuke perk up nodding "you know Naruto were is he" she chewed her bottom lip "yeah I know him he was in the orphanage with me haven't seen him since he was adopted guess his ritual never changed poor kid" Sasuke nodded again and watch her scribble down something on a napkin and handed it to him "you can find him at this address"

...

Sasuke stood in shock as he stood in front of the gates to a cemetery 'why would Naruto be here of all places' he pushed open the gates and walk around tomb stones he shook his head trying to get the water out of his eyes "stupid depressing city" He walk around a huge cross tombstone he look up at a hill a tree filled with white blossom petals flying every where under it was a orange and blond blob '

Naruto?' He trudge up the hill quietly and stop to see Naruto sitting in the wet grass in front of two tombstones "N-Naruto..." Naruto turn around quickly and stood up "h-how did you find m-me" Sasuke didn't say anything he was reading one of the tombs

:Minato Yondaime fearless Mayor loveing friend and Father:

he raised his brow slightly "are these the friends you came to visit.." Naruto turn his head away and sat back in the grass Sasuke look to the other stone his eyes widening

: Kushina Uzamaki loveing wife, friend , and Mother:

he sat next to the blond staring at the tombs "Naruto...what's going on.." Naruto sigh digging into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet pulling out a picture and handing it to the raven who study the picture it was a picture of a women she had long red hair and violet eyes she was standing next to a man with spiky blond hair and blue piercing eyes in her arms was a two year old Naruto

"that's my mother and father...Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Yondaime..." Sasuke eyes widen as he look back to the tomb "N-Nar-" he look over to see silent tears mixed with rain running down the blond cheek "it was the day after my 7th birthday I had come home from school crying because I was picked on again"

_**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**_

_**A young blond ran home with cuts and bruises littering his small body tears running down his unharmed face the sun was setting as he ran in the door "M-Mommy...Daddy.." He got no response "i-is anyone home " the small child started to get frighten then a loud crashing nose could be heard fallowing it he walk to his Father's**_  
_**study opening it his eyes widen as he saw his father rolling on the ground with a man who had a knife**_

_**"D-Daddy!" His father look up with wide eyes "Naruto ru-GAHH!" The knife was forced into his arm then pulled out "DADDY!" Naruto ran towards his father but was pick up and was retread from the room he look up to see his frighten mother "Mommy what's going on that man hurt Daddy!" He cryed soon the house was filled with his fathers screams of pain then went silent they ran into the guest room his mother pushing him under the bed**_

_**"s-sweetie s-s-stay here and b-be quiet" she kissed his forehead tears running down her cheek "I love you Naruto..." She stood up quickly "mo-" his small hands covered his mouth as the door burst open all he could see was feet moving around the room then his mother was pushed on the bed she scream trying to fight the man "now Kushina either you keep quiet or I'll have to kill that sweet little boy of yours"**_

_**he heard his mother gasp but stayed quiet soon articles of his mothers clothes were dropped to the floor "p-please Pein n-no.." She begged Naruto covered his ears not wanting to hear the screams of his mother being raped then shortly killed after the man name Pein got off the bed but didn't leave the room the feet moved around the room opening closet tossing over dressers then they stop at the bed**_

_**Naruto tightly closed his eye then they shot open as he was yanked from under the bed by his hair he was thrown on the bed he looked to his right at his dead mother her lifeless eyes staring at him he turn away sobs escaping his lips he looked up into the grey murderous eyes Pein brought the knife to the blond cheek and dragged the knife down it**_

_**"if only she choose me over your bastard father you would have been my son" Naruto cried and pleaded for him to stop "guess we all can't have what we want...so if I can't no one can" soon three bloody gashes litter both his cheeks Narutos eyes were lifeless tears running down his cheek soon a gun shot rang through the house Pein eyes went wide blood poured out of his mouth falling on top of the young boy**_

_**soon the body was pushed from him Naruto look over to see his bloody and shaking father he got on the bed he lean over closing his mothers eyes and kissed her forehead he then laid down curling up to his son "I'm s-s-sorry I-I cou-could p-protect you a-and m-m-mommy" Minato choked out the life was quickly draining his body "d-daddy I-I'm sleepy.." his father pulled him to his bloody chest rubbing his hair and humming "g-go to sleep ki-kido" Naruto fell unconscious in his fathers arm "I l-love you" his father took his last breath dieing holding his son**_

_**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**_

Sasuke stared at the blond in disbelief "I-I woke up a-a week l-later in the h-ospital I refused to eat or drink until they forced me then I wa-was put in t-the orphanage I-I didn't talk for two years until I met Kakashi and Iruka"

_**~~~~~~Another Flashback~~~~~**_

_**the man with a scar over the bridge of his nose held onto the hand of the man covering his face with a scarf they watch the children run around the room happily "Kakashi..there is so many I can't choose..." Soon all the children were ushered out to the play ground the adults fallowed after "so how is everything going any of the children to your liking" the old women said standing next to the couple**_

_**"they're all very lovely but its so hard to choose" she nodded in agreement soon they're attention was turn to a group of kids piled around the tree "cmon loser say something" a little boy said "kuro he to retared to talk remember" the can clearly see one boy shove a smaller kid to the ground Kakashi walk into the crowed "beat it" he glared down at them they all scurried away in fear**_

_**Kakashi turn around and knelled in front of the balled up child crying silently into his knees "hey kid you alright" he brought his head to help him up but the boy flinch away "oh Naruto" the women went to the child picking him up "its ok Naruto these people won't hurt you" Iruka stood next the Kakashi watching the child hide his face in the women chest "cmon at least wave at them" Naruto turn slightly his blue scared eyes looking at the couple who eyes widen he quickly wave then hid away again**_

_**...**_

_**"He very small for a nine year old" Kakashi said looking over the file "yes he doesn't eat much poor kid been through so much quite a lot of work to deal with a child of his kind" Iruka lean over quietly talking to Kakashi who nodded his head "we'll take him"**_

_**...**_

_**a month went by going through all the paper work and inspection of they're home in sound all the procedure to take care of and adopt a child but they haven't seen Naruto since the first time they met the were led into the bedroom were the children slept the blond was sitting on a bed looking out the window "Naruto...you remember Irkua and Kakashi" Naruto look up with an expressionless face "they're adopting you today" Naruto look at the women then back to the couple**_

_**"I'll leave him to you now" she turn leaving the room Iruka got down in front of Naruto who flinch slightly "don't worry we won't hurt you...we got you something" Kakashi handed him a blue bag with orange paper stuffing he eyed it then reached into the bag and pulled out a fox a card attached to it 'from Papa and Daddy we love you' Naruto held the fox with wide eyes "you don't have to call us papa or daddy but..we do love you "**_

_**Naruto got off the bed and looked into Iruka warm brown eyes soon a small smile graced his lips he walk forward wrapping his small arms around the man "thank you Papa" Iruka eyes widen but hugged the child back Kakashi smiled and pat the blond head "hey what about daddy" Naruto giggled tackling the man to the bed "thank you daddy" the new family laughed and packed Narutos things soon leaving the orphanage**_

_**"papa daddy can we go to the seuhturie" Iruka raised his brow "seuhturie?" naruto nodded holding his fox closer "with the dead peple" Iruka's eyes widen "...oh you mean cemetery" he nodded holding his fox "why would you want to go there" Iruka look over to Kakashi who shrugged "I want to say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy"**_

_**he whisper quietly Iruka and Kakashi were shoked but took him anyway...the blond stood in front of the two tombs "hi Mommy and Daddy...I miss you...I got adopted today by two men they're married I call them Papa and Daddy...your still my favorite Daddy Daddy.."Tears ran down his cheek "I-I love you too...I'll come visit again" he blew a kiss to both of the tombs and smiled through his tears**_

_**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**_

Naruto blew a kiss to his parent and stood up Sasuke was in the middle of a pryer then he bowed standing up and took hold of the blond "see you on Christmas" they both turn walk down the hill

'we love you Naruto'

Naruto turn sharply looking up his eyes wide as he looked at his transparent mother and father holding hands and waving at him he smiled waving back 'I love you too' "who are you waving at Naruto" Naruto look at Sasuke shaking his head

"no one" he looked back to see his parents gone he turn back around and lean his head against Sasuke shoulder as the sun peak through the clouds "thank you..Sasuke" Sasuke stop cupping the blond face pulling him in for a kiss then pulled away "anytime"

* * *

_**GAWD I WAS CRYING THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!**_

**_DAMN YOU SASUKE NARUTO NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOVE HIM! NOT FOOL WITH HIS EMOTION_**

**_MAKE YOUR DAMN MIND UP THIS AINT BURGUR KING YOU CANT HAVE IT ALL YOUR WAY!_**

**_*sigh*_**

**_sorry alittle emtional_**

**_now I have a mission for you guys next chapture is HALLOWEEN! and i need couple coustum something real sexy for sasuke x naruto ,shino x kiba ,neji x gaara and the other couples_**

**_soo R&R your ideas ^_~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:4,399 (OMG THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER)_**

**_Parings: SASUXNARU SaixNaru NejixGaara SHINOXKIBA SasorixDeidara ItachixKisame and much more!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

ok guys the theme for the Halloween party tomorrow at Sasuke house will be couple Ino said with a base ball cap in her hand small pieces of paper jumbling around it's been almost two weeks since Naruto open his past to Sasuke "Naruto can you be my partner pleasee" kiba begged "I'm sorry kiba but...me and Sasuke well" Kiba sigh saying he under stood him and Shino haven't been on good terms for reason no one knows

"ok billbored brow you and fuzzy go first since you won the draw" Sakura dug in the hat and pulled out a slip of paper "super man and women cool" she giggles soon everyone went through the hat process

Ino and Choji were the queen and king of hearts

Hinata and Konkuro who are now dating are Cinderella and Prince Charming

Shikamaru and Temari (secretly going out but its so obvious) ironically is a lamb and a cloud (an: I couldn't think of anything else D: )

Neji and Gaara (not sure about them yet) got Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan

Shino and kiba much to their dislike is a vampire and a school girl (an: hahaha *wink wink* you know you know)

and last but not least Sasuke and Naruto are Master and demon maid

"kya who came up with this!" Naruto said looking over his instruction of what to wear "Sakura did and you MUST wear everything on the list" Ino said to the group "let me see your list naruto" Naruto jump back from the raven "n-no its embarrassing and I demand a trade" everyone shook their heads no way Naruto your not the only one with a embarrassing costume tough it out Gaara exclaim blushing at his instructions

Naruto blushed nuzzling his head into the raven neck Neji watch the couple out of the corner off his eye "um Sasuke may I speak with you out side" Sasuks nodded prying the blond off of him as they both exit the blonds house "what is it now" Neji snorted at how the Uchiha could read his mind "are you still going through with your plan this Halloween" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga "a Uchiha never goes back on his plan" he desperately tried not to make eye contact with the Hyuuga "oh my you do care" Neji laughed "what are you blabbing about" "I think your falling hard for the blond" Sasuke turn sharply to the Hyuuga his face completely red "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

mean while the rest of the gang were trying to eavesdrop with a cup to the door "what are they saying Kiba" Naruto whined "I heard Neji say Sasuke falling for you and I think Sasuke yelled ' I LIKE HIM SO MUCH'?" Naruto blushed a deep red "d-do you guys think he really like me that much guys" Sakura scratch her temple "well Sasuke never been with a male before and most girls he been with only lasted a week or shorter but you Naru-kun Sasuke smile more protective of you he spaced out half the time mumbling about you and you two have been going out for almost two months I would have to say your one special guy" she said giggling to the blond Naruto blushed more but a small smile graced his lips "Sakura could you help me with my costume I..I want to look nice for Sasuke..." he whispered to the bubblegum girl who giggled "oh don't worry naruto Sasuke won't be able to resist you when I'm done with you" Naruto tilt his head to the side in confusion "why would he try to resist me" she giggled dragging the blond out of the house with the rest of the girls

...

Naruto walk up to his house with several shopping bags a scowl and a blush embedded on his face but when he reached his portch he was shock to find a crying kiba and his overly gigantic dog Akamaru who was whimpering and trying to comfort his master "Kiba...what wrong" he said sitting next to the burnett Kiba burst into tears as he latches on to the blond "cmon you can stay the night...I'll call Gaara and we can talk about it ok..." Kiba whimpered but nodded his head they walk into the house Akamaru close behind

...

"ok let me get this straight"Gaara said hanging upside down from the ledge of Naruto bed shoving popcorn into his mouth chewing then swallowing "you and Shino were at his house so you can get some of your shit he grabs and kiss you then you both suck each other off and the asshole says he wants to just be friends!" Naruto look to the burnett who looks like he will burst into tears any minute "Gaara I don't think he needs a repeat" Gaara muttered 'oops' and was quick to change the subject "u-um pillow fight?" two huge grins were directed at him soon his face was smashed with two overly stuffed pillows

...

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino all gaped at the scene before them Naruto who was on his back in one of sasuke over sized shirts which was crumble up to his chest was sleeping soundly with a red head tuck under his chin in only a tight pair of boxers and a brunette also tucked under his chin in only a half shirt and short shorts "as hot as this is I think we should wake up" Sasuke said as he walked over to the blonde and shook him lightly naruto woke with a yawn "oh hey sasuk"e he sat up the two rolling to the side still fast asleep what are you doing-Naruto notice the burnett behind the raven anger boils in his chest soon a low growl was heard Akamaru hair standing on end teeth bare

Shino didnt express any fear but slowly back up into a wall Kiba heard his dog angry growles and sat up looking sleepily over his shoulder but one glance to the bug lover and he was fully awake he got up from the bed and walk lazily over to the dog pulling him back by his collar but not enough to hurt him

"he not worth it Akamaru" the dog back off huffing then jumped at the boy snapping his jaws Shino turn a ghostly white Akamaru smirked running around and walking out of the room "thank you for letting me stay the night Naruto but I need to get home and get ready for tonigh" the pulled a large hoodie over his head grab his bag and walk out of the room "see you tonight Kiba" a small snort could be hard from Narutos bed Gaara sleeping through the whole thing

...

"ok Sasuke now we agreed to let you have the house for your party but I'm seeing to Kami if this is like the party you through for your birthday last year you going to go live wroth your aunt Ruth and her 30 cats got that"Sasuke nodded grimacing at the thought of his aunt and her evil cats Neji snickered leaving over the couch "Neji dont think your uncle won't punish you he's on thin Ice with you young man since yours and Sasukes tattoo rampage"

Neji slid down the couch with a blush "Fugaku cmon our the taxi will leave" her husband stomped down the stairs brushing past his son who gave him a dirty look and the door was slammed behind him "tch prick" Sasuke jump over the couch sitting next to his friend

"soooo Sasuke" Sasuke groan he knew were this was going "I'm going to try and talk you our of this one more time...do you really want to take away something so percious to him" Sasuke didnt say anything Neji sigh knowing he wasn't going to change his mind "just you see how hurt he'll be when you break his heart...you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Sasuke sprang from the couch "shut the fuck up and help me get this place ready"

...

music filled the street as teenagers dressed in costume poured into the mansion some already drunk pissed out on the lawn some doing some sinful things in the bushes with their partner inside colorful light shot across the room as bodys dance against each other "this party is the shittttt" Kiba rowred over the music as he lean over the stair balcony the blue plad mini skirt gave a few guys a good look of his creamy tan thighs "would you mind standing up straight before you attract the wrong attention"Shino said leaning against the wall dressed in a black school uniform blood covered his white shirt his hair brushed back and sun glasses gone

kiba twirled around skirt spinning his hair brushed down and tamed blue head band placed on his head two tiny holes on his neck dripping blood on to his top red contacts burned into shino "it be an improvement" Shino growled ready to pick a fight "h-hello kiba-kun...Shino-kun" Hinata walk up to her childhood friends dressed in a blue ball gown her hair tired into an elegant bun held together with a tiara Kankuro right next to her trying to adjust his tight pants

(AN: I'm not getting into his costum he look like the prince from the movie)

"oh hey Hinata like your costum" Hinata could feel the tension between the two "u-uh sakura-chan n-n-needs help with t-the kages" the two brunettes nodded and head down stairs through the crowd and into the kitchen to come face to face with a angry pink hair girl dressed in a shiny red skirt with matching boots that stop at her knees a whitr v-neck tank top with the superman logo on her chest and a flowing red cape she was currently cleaning her shoes

"god dammit lee can't you hold your liquor" Lee slurred back and forth in his Superman costume with fake muscled his hair gelled back one peice curling ay his forehead "Hinata said you needed help"Kiba said giggling at lee "huh oh no we got them but has anyone seen Naruto Sasuke flipping out on everyone we think it's because he doesn't have his blond here" she said sitting Lee on a stool

"I called him he said he haveing problems getting his costume on"she sigh to herself "call him and ask him if he wants me to come over" Kiba pulled ot his phone failing the numbers listening to it ring mean while Naruto flipped over his bed trying to get the legging on his foot with a groan a hand shot up grabbing the buzzing cellphone

"hellooo"

"Naruto it's Kiba do you want Sakura to come help you"

a pleadful yes was yelled into the phone she was soon out the back door keys in hand just then Neji walk in with his Jack Sparrow costume holding a bloddy tissue to tobi's noise under his ninja costume "..Sasuke punched him in the nose cause he ask were Naruto was"

...

"ok Naruto suck it in"

"AHH KAMI I CAN'T BREATH"

"oh stop your bitching"

Naruto look himself in the mirror gaping

"I look like a girl"

"it's just s costum I dought you'll stay in it long tonight"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion why do you say that Sakura fiddle with her hair "well you know you...Sasuke..hot guy butt smex" Naruto face turn a bright red "me and Sasuke have never done something like that!" Sakura fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter "well there's a first for everything!" Naruto blushed adjusting his wig "lets go already"

...

"don't you think your costume a bit reveling Temari" she looked her costume up and down it cloud pieces covering up her most privet areas "no no I don't but you look absolutely adorable in your wittle lamb costum" Shikamaru frowned at the dirty blonde before he could make a comeback his attention went to a bond pigtail girl in a black and red maid gown with a matching bonnet a black collar around her small neck a bell jiggled as she walked her black nylon socks stopped at her tan thighs the clasps noticeable as they went up into her dress which mean she had a nice lingerie under neath and to top it all off life like fox ears and a matching walk right up to them and smiled

"hey shika hi Temari" their jaws both dropped to the floor "NARUTO!" the blond blush giving a nervous smile "y-yeah have you two seen Sasuke" they both pointed to the direction of a group of girls he thank them as he made his way over to the crowed pushing his way through he got a good look of Sasuke in a tux with his hair brushed back Sasuke took one glance of him and his expression was between surprised excited and lust pushing one if the girls away from him he stalk over to the blonde and took hold of his chin making him look into his piercing black orbs "took you long enough dobe" his lips planted on to the glossed ones Naruto moan into the kiss wrapping his small arms around the pale neck

"ok brake it up" Gaara said separating the two "awww gaara you look cute in your Elizabeth Swan costume" Gaara blushed pushing back the red wig "ohh shut up let dance everyone waiting" Naruto squealed in delight as he pulled his boyfriend to the dance floor he laugh as he saw Ino and choji struggling to dance together because of Inos over sized dressed and choji over sized belly soon the room was filled with the song **"Sexting" **

(AN:listen to it of youtube not putting the lyrics up)

teenage hormones began to sore Naruto felt hands on his waist and hot breath down his neck a grin hit his face he lean his head back to rest on Sasuke shoulder hips thrusts into his ass a pink blush ran across his cheeks he slowly rocked his hips against Sasuke who groan into his neck the beat of the music pick up as narutos movement got faster a hand on his neck has him bent over as his ass still work sasuke who had a good hold of the tail and lick his lips at the display in front of him

he quickly spun the blonde around holding him tight against his chest he took hold of a tan thigh wrapping it around his waist Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke neck a low moan left his lips as he trust his hips harder into his raven the song quickly came to a end as a new one started not stopping the two frantic dancing soon lips were on plump pink ones Narutos hands weny to the ravens hair tangling his fingers in the silk deepining the kiss a tongue probed its way into his mouth

"damn you two get a room" the sound of kibas voice broke Naruto out of his trance his face turning a new shade of red he held the hem of his dress down and ran for the stairs Sasuke turn to the brunette and glared before running after the blond

...

Naruto stood in Sasuke bathroom he look behind him to indicate he was alone before lifting the dress to see his manhood straining against his lacy red and black panties Sakura made him wear his finger trailed against the bulge a sharp intake of breath filled the bathroom the tip redden leaking pre-cum "Naruto?" the blond squeaked pulling the dress back down spinning around to come face to face with Sasuke who had a lustful look in his eyes

"what were you just doing"

"n-nothing..i...i had to pee"

a smirk lit the Uchiha face "oh I see..."he stalked over to the bond his hand shot out and palmed his cock Naruto let out a loud moan his small hands wrapped around Sasuke arm "n-n nnuhh st-stahhp" Sasuke removed the dress wig ears and tail but left the bonnet on his head "let me help you pee Naru-chan" Sasuke moved Naruto to the front of the toilet pulling the lacey panties down to his knees he lick the blond neck as his finger played with the tip of Narutos cock precm sticking to it

"n-no Sas-ahuke please mmahh AH!" Sasuke hand pumped Naruto precum dripping down his hand you like that don't you Naruto a loud moan left his mouth his hips trusting into the hand trying to create more friction "i-immm gonna c-cum nghh" Sasuke other hand went south groping the feminine ass his digits spread the cheeks finger circle the pink pucker then slightly probed it

he empty himself into the toilet slumping against Sasuke chest as he came down from his high "w-what the *pant* fuck Saummphhe" Naruto was quickly spun around and lips crash onto his "uhhph nuphh!... mmmm..." quickly he gave into the kiss wrapping his arms around the neck hands ran over his ass until he wrapped his legs around the ravens waist and was carried off to the bed and was gentaly laid apon it

Sasuke hovered above him soon he broke the kiss looking down at the blond with lust filled eyes are you ok Naruto...your shaking Naruto was in fact shaking I-I'm fine... Sasuke felt a tightness in his chest ' just take him its not that hard he laying right under you' Naruto look up to see Sasukes face who seem to be haveing a debate with himself _"__Naru-kun Sasuke smiles more protective of you he spaced out half the time mumbling about you ...your one special guy"_ that repeated in the blonds head

_**' and he special to me..'**_

Naruto sat up pushing Sasuke on his back and straddled his waist Sasuke wore a surprised express "N-Naruto what are you doing" Naruto blushed not looking at the raven as he slid down to the front of Sasuke pants and unbuckled them he gulped when he saw the bulged in Sasuke silk black boxer he quickly pulled them off to come face to face with eight inches of Sasuke hard shaft **_'__o__h __k__a__m__i__'_**

he gave the tip a lick he could hear Sasuke great breathing above him Naruto took a deep breath as he swallowed a full five inches gagging slightly "don't hurt yourself" Naruto hummed around the shaft as he begain to bob his head his hands messaging what his mouth couldn't reach hand threaded into his blond locks "fuck Naruto.." the fingers tighten Naruto not protesting "s-sorry Naruto but b-breath through your nose"

soon Naruto was forced still as Sasuke face fucked him nngghhh nmmnghh Sasuke look down to be met with blue lust filled pools looking right back at him he felt the tight coil in his stomach quickly he removed himself from the blondes mouth but shot his cum onto his boyfriends face Naruto blinked ounce then twice "fuck Naruto I'm sorry!" Sasuke quickly grabbed some tissues cleaning the blondes face when done he couldnt look at the blond out of embarrassment

Naruto giggled grabbing his boyfriends face and kissing him softly on the lips then leaving their foreheads together Sasuke hands tracked over the corset stopping at the string holding it in place he looked into Narutos eyes who nodded for the ok pulling the string it fell from the boys body and was tossed somewhere in the room Naruto was laid back against the pillows Sasuke mouth travled over the tan body leaving marks hands went to the panties holding the hem Sasuke look at Naruto a real smile painted his face

"do you trust me..." Naruto blushed smiling back at the raven "of course" Sasuke mouth latched onto the blondes as he removed the underwear and leggings as well as tossing the bonnet who knows were he reach over in his dresser pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom "Sasuke...have you done this before" Sasuke look at the blonde "no..my brother gave me this after the time he caught us that Sunday morning...going on how he's to young to be a uncle blahblah" Naruto giggled at the thought of itachi lecturing Sasuke on sex

"so...are you alright that I'm your firs"t Sasuke looked down at the blonde kissing his forehead "I wouldn't have it any other way" Narutos heart skipped a beat "are you ready..."Naruto nodded as Sasuke removed the rest of his clothing and poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers bringing one of the blondes legs onto his shoulder his fingers went to the entrance slightly probing it then finally push one digit in the muscles quickly clamping down Sasukes free hand went to the tan cheek cressing it

"I won't hurt you Naruto you'll feel good soon enough" he slowly moved the diget around as much as he could til he felt Naruto relax and a low moan slipped from his mouth soon it moved with ease Sasuke then proceeded to add a second finger scissoring the blond who whimpered in discomfort "i-it kinda hurts Sa-AHH! ahh mm again do that a-again" Sasuke smirked as he rubbed against the prostate Naruto moaning louder and louder

"nngh fuck...sa-sasuke please..mmmmNGH! I need you NOW!" a evil grin hit the raven he could get some fun out of this begging "tell me what you want Na-ru-to"Naruto blushed turning his head into the pillow "n-nevermind that just s-slip out..heat of the moment"Sasuke grin as he press onto the bungle of nerves Narutos back arch a silent scream leaving his mouth Sasuke contained his torture as the body under him trashed around volts of pain and pleasure ran over the whiskered cheek

"nuggh okk god please Sasuke...AHH! I NEED YOU MMHHH I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!" Sasuke smirked removing his fingers as he heard a whimper of disprovle quickly taking the lube he slicked himself up spreading the legs apart and resting them on his shoulders he guided his dick to the entrance rubbing it to let Naruto know it was going in and with that he pushed feeling a snap and walls clamping down painfully "N-NO PULL OUT *SOB* IT HURTS!"

Sasuke grunted in pain as he looked down to see some blood leaking out he look back at the crying blond and embraced him "N-Naruto it's ok...you...you need to relax this hurts m-me to but you need to re-relax if you want the pain t-to stop" Naruto sniffles wrapping his arms around the pale back "o-ok just...g-g-give me a minute" Sasuke nodded as he pet the blonde locks and kissed the tan neck for comfort after about five minutes tan legs wrapped around a pale waist and pleasure ran through him as he felt hips shyly move against his

"nuhh you...you can move now...just be gentle please..." Sasuke nodded as he pulled out slowly then snapping back in Naruto hissed in pain but didn't stop the raven Sasukes trust pick up and Naruto got use to it moaning in approval until Sasuke hit those nerves "oh god..again Sasuke...go faster" Sasuke smirked as he sat up on his knees taking hold of both legs and rammed into the blonde screams of pleasure leaving his uke mouth

"so ngh tight" Naruto Naruto ran his fingers over his nipples moaning in pleasure soon hot breath hit his ear "my my thats very naughty Naruto" Naruto blushed but didn't stop his teasing to his body soon a smirk lit his face "what don't ah you e-enjoy it Sasuke-sama mmhh" Sasuke eyes widen a light blush covered his face Naruto got a evil grin on his face as he wrapped his legs around the raven paging his body up and pushing Sasuke on his back so he is now straddling his man

"nghh...well now it's my turn to be in charge" Sasuke smirked running his hand over the feminine hips "go right ahead" Naruto placed his hands on the broad chest then bring his hips up and slammed them back down as Naruto rode Sasuke the sounds of the bed hitting the wall and skin on skin filled the room along with screams of pleasure "oh..ahhh! Sasuke! YES! so deep mmm so big ahhh"

Naruto lean down and smashed his lips to the raven tounges fighting slopply Sasuke sat up grabbing the blonde hips and ramming him down on his cock Naruto's arm circling his neck "SAH-Sasuke I'm close nghh so close" Sasuke grunted ramming into the blonde harder "me to Naruto" taking hold of the blondes manhood he pumped in rythem of his trust "AHH SASUKE!" Naruto teeth clamped onto Sasuke sensitive ear as he spilled his seeds

"NARUTO!" Sasuke fallowed soon after they both collapsed Sasuke still planted in the blonde "you ok naru.." no answer left the blonde just even breathing letting him know he's asleep smiling to himself he slipped himself out of the blond the covered them in blankets pulling him close to his chest and kissing his forehead "goodnight Naruto"

**_

* * *

_**

KYAAAAAAAAA!

**_THAT WAS...THAT WAS... GAWD WORDS CAN'T DISCRIBE!_**

**_IM VERY TURLY UTTERLY SORRY THIS IS OVERDUE I WANTED IT UP BEFORE HALLOWEEN BUT IT NEVER MADIT AND IM SORRY_**

**_ILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUS ON KISAME AND ITACHI (WELL NOT COMPLETELY WE'LL STILL SEE SASUNARU_****_) THERES A LOVLY BOUNCING SUPRISE IN STORE_**

**_R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Genre:Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy_**

**_Words:1,692 (could be longer)_**

**_Parings: SASUXNARU SaixNaru NejixGaara shinoxkiba SasorixDeidara ITACHIxKISAME _**

**_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO...WHAAAA!_**

**_ATTENTION_**

**_MY GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT SO PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE FORGIVE MY FAILURES!_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Itachi walked into the house stepping on a past out teenager maids cleaning and kicking teens out "oh shit I thought you were Mom"his younger brother sighed in relief he was shirtless holding a tray with a empty plate and a half finish orange fallowed his brother to the kitchen as he hummed to himself itachi looked confused before he put two and two together

"Sasuke..." a smirk played on his lips "Naru-chan wouldn't happen to still be here would he" a light pink dusted the bridge of his nose but he didn't answer "shut up"itachi snickered until his eyes widen and he ran to the sink emptying his stomach "damn Itachi you ok" Sasuke said handing him a glass of water "I'm fine" but in fact he's been sick like this little over a month "haha if I didn't know any better I say you were knock up Aniki"

Itachi frown "just because men can get pregnant doesn't mean I am...plus you need...to...have...oh fuck" the two Uchiha's turn white as a ghost

...

"ok you see that light flicker..yep I should say your about two months pregnant today" mean while Sasuke and Naruto sat in the waiting room Sasuke holding the tan hand kissing it "wow...I can't believe Itachi-kun mite be pregnant"soon the oldest Uchiha came from behind the door walking with a tape in his hand soon a hand was on his shoulder

"Itachi..." nothing "your pregnant...aren't you"soon his older brothers head was on his shoulder sobbing his heart out he held his brother close "shhhh it's ok Aniki I'm here...I'll always be here" Naruto watch from afar at the scene played before him "your a good little brother Sasuke"

...

Kisame longed on the couch watching three Sunday night football soon the pounding on the door caught his attention "I'm coming I'm coming!" He didn't expect his ex-lover to be standing at the door he quickly let him in as itachi sat on the couch "I'll get you tea.."he turn walking into the kitchenbut soon return with itachi tea and a few bills for the Uchiha but stopped when he saw the tv screen Itachi's ultrasound playing

"Itachi whats going-"

"I'm two months pregnant"

the sound of glass hitting the floor was all itachi got as an reply

"I'm scheduled for a abortion this Tuesday"

"like hell you are!"

Itachi gaped in disbelief

"you can't expect me to keep it! I'll lose everything! How can you be so selfish!" He was shoved into the couch

" **SELFISH! I'M SELFISH! YOUR THE FUCKING SELFISH ON! I LOVED YOU BUT YOU CHOOSE A LIFE WITH OUT ME!I SACRIFICED EVERYTHING FOR YOU! BUT YOU'RE SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO TAKE THE LIFE OF MY UNBORN CHILD!" **Itachi bit back a sob as he pushed the man from him and bolted out the door "I'm sorry..."

...

Itachi didn't go into work that monday morning to depressed to face his peers and the father of his unborn child. That evening Sasuke and Naruto stumbled through the front door lips attached to each other "ok you two break it up and come have a bite" Ms. Uchiha commanded as the boys sat at the island a tomato sandwich was given to Sasuke and ramen to Naruto

"oh Naruto when you get home please tell Iruka-kun thank you for the dango recipe my husband adores it...how I know...hehe lets just say it's been a while" Sasuke made a disgusted face as he sat down his sandwich "I lost my appitite" Naruto giggled as he let Sasukes mother know he would thank Iruka for her. Soon the teens found themselves in Sasukes room spraled on his bed Naruto half naked and moaning the Uchihas name a pleasurable nip above his bellybutton had him throwing his head back in bliss

"ahh..."he open his eyes to have them shot open wide "AHHHH!ITACHI"Sasuke shot up anger on his face "what the fuck do you mean Itachi!" but the sign of his older brother waving at him from the couch had him sighing in relife "Aniki do you mind I'm bu-"one minute he's on top of a hot blond next theres his older brother curled up next to him whining "Narutooo don't let my idiot brother ever talk you into sex without a condom"

Naruto blushed as Sasuke dragged his brother out of the bed "if you weren't pregnant I would beat the shit outta you" Itachi smirked resting his hand on his hip "wouldn't really matter anyway"Sasuke looked confused "and why would that be" pushing his hair from his face "cause I'm getting an abortion"the room fell silent until "dont do it..."Sasuke growled itachi looked shocked "oh not you to! Sasuke you of all people know I can't keep this burden"

Naruto covered his mouth in shock at the statement made by the eldest Uchiha "your just like Father" Itachi's brow knitted together until they raised in shock "S-Sasuke I...I did-" "save it" he shoved Naruto his shirt as he pulled it on just intime before he was pulled from the room downstairs out the front door and thrown in the dark blue Mustang

...

They've been driving for two and a half hour Naruto had been quiet for two and a half hours soon the car stop on the dirt rode "have you ever notice how displeased my Father can be with everything I have it do" how coils he the man didn't approve of their relationship whatsoever he even remembers that dinner when he first met the bitter man

_**~ flashback~**_

_**Naruto figet at the table as he kept feeling glares admitting his way this was Naruto's first time meeting Sasuke's father and right off the back he could tell the man didn't care for him "I apprciate it if you stop looking at Naruto like that Father..." a low growle admitted from his father's mouth "I shall do as I please I don't appreciate you bringing this faggot into my home!"**_

_**~ end flashback ~**_

Naruto just remembers alot of yelling and apologize after that "my father hates me..." This time Naruto couldnt keep quiet "no Sasuke thats not tu-" "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!HE WISHED I WAS NEVER BORN!" Naruto was confused beyond reason "he told my mother I should have never been born..." A light whisper left the Uchiha mouth

_**~10 years ago ~**_

_**young Sasuke shift in his bed as he sat up "nmmgh hot " the seven year old stated as he climbed out of bed and walked into the hall soon the shouts of his parents could be heard down stairs he crept quietly down the stairs and to the kitchen as he hid behind the arch way "his grades are horrible!" "he got all A's I don't understand what the big deal!"Sasuke knew they were talking of his grades he brought home **_

_**"the big deal is he got a A- in math! Uchihas don't get A- that child is a failure you should have gotten the abortion like I told you years ago" Sasuke mother was ready to tell back the sound of small feet could be heard she gasped at her youngest son as he reveled himself Sasuke's Fathers mouth hung open his eyes widening he quickly got up pushing past his son "S-Sasuke..daddy di-" "no...it's understandable"**_

_**~ end ~**_

Naruto couldn't believe a father could say such a thing to his son "...I should get you ho-Naruto why are you crying" soon the blonde was over the seat lips crashing onto the ravens then he pulled away the taste of salt lingered on the Uchihas lips

"your strong...you are so strong...for a child to watch his entire family turn their backs on him and not break at this point...you are a strong" he kissed the left eye "intelligent"right eye"incredible" forehead "wonderful man" lips "and I am so grateful that I have you in my life" a rare grin hit the the Uchiha "your wrong Uzumaki" Naruto looked ready to bite back until a peck was pushed onto his lips "I am grateful I have you in my life "

...

Itachi slowly made his way into the clinic going up to the receptionist "how may I help you"the nasily women asked snapping her gum "Itachi Uchiha I have appointment with Dr. Yee" she typed away at her key bored "ok just fill out this and he'll be out for you in a bit"he took the clipboard taking his seat as he jot down his info

_' your just like Father'_

he shook his head trying to erase the memories

_'YOU'RE SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO TAKE THE LIFE OF MY UNBORN CHILD!'_

"dammit"he buried his head in his hand

_**BADUMBADUMBADUM**_

"what the"he looked around "that's not my heart beat" he look at his stomach the source of the noise

_**BADUMBADUMBADUM**_

"stop"

_**BADUMBADUMBADUM**_

"no stop" he placed his hand on his stomach

_**BADUMBADUMBADUM**__**BADUMBADUMBADUM**__**BADUMBADUMBADUM**__**BADUMBADUMBADUM**_

"Mr. Uchiha?"

he bolted from his chair running out of the clinic holding his stomach "I'm sorry...daddy's sorry "

* * *

**I hate this chapter with a passion its short and i hate it...and i didnt get reviews on the best chapter...WHAAA ITS ALL MY FAULT FOR TAKING SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (runs to room and crys eyes out)**

**Pichi: umm Pichi here Erie's little sister she is unable to well..face you all so she said please R&R and to vote what couples you would like to see next chapter Gaara Neji or Kiba Shino Thank youz**


End file.
